Males que vem para o bem
by Lois Malfoy Black
Summary: Ino ao ir para o internato pensa que sua vida acabou. MAs tudo pode mudar ao reencontrar todo o seu passado lá. Muita comédia e romance InoxGaa SasxSak NarxHin TenxNej TemxShi deixem reviews pleaseee
1. Chapter 1

Males que vem para o bem

Capitulo 1 – A chegada

Ino estava muito nervosa e com muita raiva também. Como era injusto, pensava ela, os pais a tirarem de Paris, se mudarem sozinhos para os EUA e ainda por cima mandar ela para um estúpido colégio interno no Japão. O mundo era com toda certeza do mundo um lugar injusto.

Teria que começar tudo de novo, conhecer todas as pessoas de novo, não que isso fosse difícil, como já diziam, ela é uma daquelas garotas que atrai amizades.

Seu táxi estacionou na porta da escola, tinha uma professora alta de cabelos roxos opacos esperando por ela na porta, ela respirou fundo e seguiu para a porta com a cabeça erguida assim como convinha a filho do dono de uma das maiores empresas do Japão.

- Bom dia e seja bem-vinda Srta. Yamanaka – disse a mulher com um pequeno sorriso debochado no rosto. – Meu nome é Anko e eu serei sua professora de matemática.

-Muito prazer professora – respondeu Ino com o mesmo sorrisinho debochado."Tenho a impressão que não vou me dar bem com essa mulher..."

Eu vou levar você ao seu quarto, você irá dividir com mais uma garota, suas aulas começam segunda, você pode pegar seu horário com sua colega que também está na sua turma.

- Hunn...certo – respondeu ela com a voz entediada "tanto faz..."

Ela foi seguindo a professora pelo colégio, no caminho recebeu muitos olhares de garotos que estavam aproveitando o fim da semana de aulas, ela admitia que era muito bonita, tinha cabelos loiros longos e olhos azuis além de um corpo cheio de curvas que esta bastante a mostra com a saia jeans curta e a blusa regata colada.

Ao chegar em seu quarto a garota viu uma menina da sua idade parada na porta, muito bonita, com cabelos rosas curto e olhos verde esmeralda.

Ino ficou encarando a garota, olhou ela de cima a baixo até que caiu a ficha de que já conhecia ela.

- TESTUDAAA?! – berrou Ino correndo na direção da velha amiga.

Sakura ficou um tempo sem entender, mas a única pessoa que a chamava assim era Ino, sua melhor amiga que ela não via a dois anos pois havia se mudado para Paris.

- PORQUINHA?! – Ino sorriu para a amiga confirmando.

- PORQUINHAAAA, a quanto tempo – Sakura abraçou a amiga, a dois anos ela mantinha contato por e-mail mas nunca pensou que ela fosse voltar para o Japão e muito menos que fosse para seu colégio.

-Fico feliz por você já conhecer sua colega de quarto Srta. Yamanaka.Agora vou deixar as duas sozinhas porque pelo que parece as duas tem muito que conversar – disse Anko se retirando.

As duas entraram no quarto que era branco, mas com uns enfeites coloridos na parede e com duas camas de casal, mesinhas de cabeceira, dois armários, um banheiro com hidromassagem, um sofá e uma mesa com duas cadeiras, uma televisão, alguns pufes, dois computadores, uma penteadeira, dois armários enormes, um espelho gigante e uma sacada com vista para o jardim do colégio.

-Ino me conta, o que você está fazendo aqui, não deveria estar em Paris? – Perguntou Sakura se sentando em um dos pufes.

-Meu pai acha que eu devo passar mais tempo no Japão, que todas essas mudanças não estavam fazendo bem pra mim e blá blá blá, acho que na verdade ele não conseguia me aturar mais ou coisa parecida. No começo eu estava com raiva, mas já que você está estudando aqui vai ficar tudo bem.

- Não só eu estou aqui, como todo mundo. Dizem que essa é a melhor escola para aprender gestão empresarial e tudo mais.

-Hunf.Esse deve ser um dos motivos de eu estar estudando aqui.Mas quem mais está estudando aqui?

- Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Tenten, Sasuke e...

-E...?

- Temari e Gaara – disse Sakura baixo esperando a reação da amiga.

- Te-temari e GAARA??

---------------//--------------------fim do capitulo 1------------//----------------


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 – Velhos amigos e velhas lembranças

-Te-temari e GAARA??

-----------//-------------------------//---------------------------//----------------------------//-----------

Gaara, aquele nome trazia lembranças a ela e nenhuma muito agradável, pensou. Não, se dissesse que não tinha boas lembranças estaria mentindo.

Gaara foi seu primeiro namorado, seu primeiro beijo e também a primeira vez que foi traída, sofreu bastante, mas um pouco depois do termino se mudou para a França e tentou parar de pensar nele.Mas as vezes simplesmente não dava para esquecer.Ela tinha certeza que havia superado, mas...será mesmo?

-Ino achei que você já tivesse superado ele...

-É lógico que eu já superei Testuda, só estou surpresa porque não imagina que ele estaria aqui, só isso.

-Vamos dar uma volta e encontrar o povo, todos vão ficar muito felizes em saber que você voltou.

- Tem razão e vamos ver se tem carinhas pegáveis nesse colégio

- Fica longe do Sasuke-kun ok Porca?

- Quer dizer que você e o Uchiha finalmente se resolveram?Demorou mais foi ehn?

- Bom na verdade...para ser sincera...

- Sakura...fala logo...

- Nós estamos meio enrolados sabe?

- Explique-se melhor Haruno

- Sei lá agente fica, ai no dia seguinte ele fica super frio comigo ai de repente ele fica todo fofo de novo ai agente fica de novo ai ele distância de novo entende?

-Entendo..."Já vi que vou ter que fazer alguma coisa para acertar esse casal..."

As duas estavam passeando pelo colégio e Sakura ia cumprimentando umas pessoas aqui e outras ali e aproveitava e apresentava a Yamanaka para todos

- Acho que até o fim da semana você já vai ser amiga desse colégio inteiro – disse ela rindo

Do nada Sakura pega a mão de Ino e puxa ela na direção de um grupo de garotos que estavam sentados em cima de uma mesa de pedra.

- Olá garotos – disse Sakura com um sorriso enorme no rosto – Será que vocês lembram dessa pessoa aqui – ela empurrou Ino pra frente dela quase fazendo ela cair em cima de Shikamaru que estava sentado no banco.

- E ai garotos morreram de saudades? – disse ela com um enorme sorriso no rosto

- INOOOO-CHANN – berrou Naruto pulando da mesa e agarrando o pescoço da amiga, abraçando-a.

- Cala a boca DOBE – disse Sasuke dando um soco na cabeça de Naruto.

- Cala a boca você TEME – respondeu Naruto

Depois que Naruto a soltou ela olhou de relance para Sakura e deu um sorriso debochado.

- Sasuke-kunnn – ela abraçou o garoto sorrindo deixando Sakura morrendo de ciúmes

- Oi Ino – disse Sasuke com o tom de voz indiferente – pelo que vejo você não mudou muito de dois anos pra cá não é mesmo?

- Mudei sim, só fiz isso pra ver a reação mesmo – ela disse rindo – e foi exatamente como eu esperava.

Ela cumprimenta todos, até chegar no ultimo, aquele garoto de cabelos ruivos e lindos olhos verde água que mostravam uma grande frieza.

- Oi Gaara – ela disse com um tom de voz extremamente distante, diferente do que estava usando até poucos segundos atrás.

- Olá Ino – ele respondeu se aproximando e beijando o rosto da garota – pelo que vejo dois anos fizeram muito bem a você – ele continuou olhando-a de cima a baixo.

- Dois anos na França fazem bem a qualquer um Gaara.

Sakura percebendo o clima pesado disse:

- Ino temos que ir andando ainda temos que achar as meninas.

- Elas estão na piscina Sakura – disse Neji

- AH, obrigado, vamos então – disse ela puxando a amiga pela mão

- Isso vai ser muito problemático – comentou Shikamaru colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- O quê? – perguntou Gaara

- O quarteto fantástico está de volta e agora junto com a problemática-mor que é a sua irmã.Esse vai ser um longo ano.

- Você está exagerando Shikamaru, eu acho que esse ano vai ser bem legal!! – disse Naruto com sua natural empolgação.

- Acho que podemos esperar muito desse ano independente de coisas boas ou ruins – disse Shikamaru de olhos fechados.

Gaara nem prestava mais atenção na conversa, porque será que ele se sentiu tão estranhamente feliz ao rever aquela loira?

Ino e Sakura estavam andando na direção da piscina, Sakura falava alguma coisa mas Ino nem sequer prestava atenção...Conseguia pensar apenas naquele frio na barriga que ela sentiu ao rever o ruivo.O que houve com toda aquela indiferença que achava que sentia por ele, droga, pensou, mil vezes droga.Mas logo foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir seu nome sendo repetido várias vezes.

- Ino, Inoooo – chamava Sakura

- Sei que meu nome é lindo, mas não repete muito não porque gasta.

- Sei que ver o Gaara mexeu com você querida, mas as meninas estão ali oh – ela apontou para três meninas que estavam tomando sol na beirada da piscina

Antes mesmo que Ino pudesse retrucar as garotas estavam correndo até ela e a abraçando e praticamente dando um ataque histérico ao rever a amiga.

- Hei garotas calma, eu acabei de voltar, vocês ainda vão conviver comigo o ano inteiro.

- Quer dizer que vai ficar, vai estudar com a gente esse ano? – pergunto Hinata toda feliz

- Sim, sim, estou no quarto da testuda aqui – ela disse rindo.

- Mas o que aconteceu com Paris? – perguntou Tenten curiosa

- Meu pai acha que eu tenho que passar mais tempo no meu país natal e sei lá mais o que...

- Garotas vocês sabem o que isso significa não é? – Falou Temari com aquela cara de "eu tive uma idéia brilhante"

- O quê? – perguntaram todas

- TEMOS que dar uma festa para comemorar, ou pelo menos sair ou coisa parecida.

- Amanhã é sábado, que tal agente ir naquela boate nova que abriu na cidade. Esse é o melhor desse colégio Ino, no fim de semana o seu horário é livre, você pode chegar a hora que quiser.

- Parece perfeito pra mim

- E nós podemos chamar os meninos também, o que acham?

- Ótima idéia

- Então vamos lá falar com os meninos – disse Sakura.

- Vocês podem ir eu estou muito cansada, esse fuso horário está me matando, mas tarde vocês me contam o que resolveram ok?

- Ok então...Tchau

- Tchau

Quando Ino se afastou Temari perguntou:

- Ela já viu os garotos?

- Já...

-E como ela reagiu ao ver o Gaara?

- Do pior jeito possível...

- Sabe garotas, eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que esses dois ainda têm muita história pela frente – disse Hinata.

- Tenho que concordar – disse Tenten

Depois disso elas passaram a discutir sobre a boate no próximo dia.

-------------------------//------------fim do capitulo 2----------------//--------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 – Reencontros inesperados e verdades que machucam

Ino estava andando distraidamente em direção ao seu quarto com a cabeça em outro mundo ou seria em um passado que ela se esforçou em esquecer? Estava tão distraída que não olhava por onde andava acabando por esbarrar em alguma coisa e se não fosse por um braço a segurando pela cintura provavelmente ela teria tomado um tombo muito feio.

- Me desculpe – disse ela um pouco envergonhada olhando para a pessoa que tinha esbarrado.

- Sei que estava pensando em mim querida, mas tente se manter na Terra da próxima vez – disse Gaara com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Pode ter certeza Gaara que eu poderia estar pensando em qualquer coisa menos em algo tão estúpido e patético como você – ela respondeu se afastando mas sendo impedida pela mão dele que segurou seu pulso.

- Será mesmo Ino? Aceite você pode ficar meses, anos sem falar comigo mas nunca, nunca vai conseguir me esquecer – Ele, em um movimento rápido colocou a garota contra a parede prendendo-a e aproximando seu rosto do dela.

- Se-se afasta – murmurou ela com a voz rouca.

- Me dê um bom motivo – ele aproximou mais ainda o rosto do dela.

Reunindo toda a força que tinha Ino o empurrou com força e saiu correndo daquele corredor que estava vazio na hora. "Eu não posso deixar ele mexer comigo desse jeito, não mesmo."

"Porque eu acho tão divertido mexer com ela assim?" Pensou Gaara enquanto ia andando com as mãos no bolso na direção contrária a que a garota foi.

Ino entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama, estava tão cansada e mal tinha chegado e já estava estressada, cenas de dois anos atrás passavam pela sua cabeça a todo minuto algumas boas e outras ruins, de tanto pensar nisso acabou dormindo.

Em um corredor um pouco longe dali Gaara estava em seu quarto olhando para o teto e pensando na vida. Mas é tirando de seus pensamentos pela entrada de Sasuke no quarto.

- Quem morreu pra você está com essa cara? – perguntou ele

- Ninguém...ainda – olhou Gaara com raiva por ter sido tirado dos seus pensamentos.

- Acho que uma certa loirinha muito gostosa está provocando mudança nos humores por aqui

- Sasuke, antes de continuar falando de dou um conselho, durma de olhos abertos.

- Sinceramente eu sou muito mais pra Sakura do que pra Ino, mas tudo bem – disse o amigo ignorando o que o outro tinha dito – mas afinal o que aconteceu para ela ter tanto ódio de você?

- Foi que...

Flash Back on

Ino estava correndo na direção do quarto de Gaara, tinha que dizer isso pra ele, parecia que iria explodir se não dissesse que amava aquele ruivo, como não pode ver isso antes? Achava que era só uma coisa boba, passageira, mas não é.

Estava quase chegando no quarto de Gaara quando viu ele agarrando uma garota morena, ela estava em choque, não conseguia se mexer, mas tinha que sair dali antes que ele a visse.

Tarde demais...

Gaara levantou a cabeça e olhou pra frente diretamente para Ino, quando a garota percebeu saiu correndo com muitas lágrimas nos olhos, mas ele foi atrás dela.

- Não Ino, espera – ele disse segurando o braço dela.

Ela tentou puxar o braço, mas ele era mais forte do que ela, não conseguia se soltar.

- Me solta Gaara, me solta agora! – ela berrou

- Não, agente tem que conversar – ele disse segurando o outro braço dela fazendo ele ficarem um de frente para o outro, mas Ino estava encarando os próprios pés – olha pra mim Ino.

Ela olhou, mas não tinham mais lágrimas nos seus olhos, seu olhar era frio, tão frio quanto o do próprio Gaara.

- Eu te odeio Gaara, você é desprezível e nojento, eu tinha certeza que te amava, mas estava enganada porque tudo que eu sinto por você é, e sempre vai ser ÓDIO – com toda sua força Ino o empurrou e deu um tapa bem forte no meu da cara dele, deixando a marca da mão dela em seu rosto e saindo correndo de lá logo em seguida.

Flash back off

- Mas porque você traiu ela Gaara? – perguntou Sasuke visivelmente curioso.

- Foi... – ms foi interrompido pela entrada dos três amigos: Neji, Shikamaru e Naruto no quarto.

Eaw galerinha – gritou Naruto se jogando no sofá enquanto Neji e Shikamaru sentavam no sofá.

- Dobe será que não consegue ser menos histérico?Hunf.

- Cala a boca TEME. Mas e então quais são os planos para amanhã?

-Amanhã? – perguntou Gaara sem saber sobre o que o loiro estava falando.

- Sim, as meninas vão a uma boate comemorar a volta da Ino e chamaram a gente. – respondeu Neji

- Eu não vou –Cortou Gaara

- A Temari disse que se você não for ela vai te atormentar pelo resto da sua vida – ri Naruto.

- Ótimo. Adoro sair sem ter escolha.

- Vai ser divertido!! – disse Naruto feliz – mas e então, quais são os planos?

- Pegar umas meninas novas, já cansei das do colégio. – disse Neji

- E a Tenten? – perguntou Sasuke

- O que tem ela?

- Achei que você quisesse ficar com ela

- Quem sabe não é mesmo?

- Sabe o que eu tava pensando? – comentou Naruto

- Espera ai, você? Pensando? – disse Sasuke

- Vai chover purpurina hoje, é um milagre – completou Gaara

- Calem a boca, o que eu tava pensando é que a Hinata é muito gata e que talvez essa festa seja a ocasião perfeita para eu chegar nela...

- COMO É QUE É? – berrou Neji indo para cima do loiro – fica longe da minha prima ok?

- Sasuke e Gaara seguraram Neji antes que ele matasse o pobre Naruto.

- Relaxa Neji, eu não vou fazer nada com a sua prima que ela já não tenha feito antes, eu acho que gosto dela, sei lá, com ela é diferente.

- Naruto, não vai me dizer que está afim de verdade da minha prima?

- Eu gosto muito dela...

- Meu Deus, é hoje que o mundo acaba...

- O Sasuke com certeza vai ficar com a Sakura certo? É muito cruel o que você faz com ela sabia? Primeiro se finge de "o homem perfeito" e depois volta a ser o galinha que realmente é. – comentou Gaara

- Isso não é verdade, se ela sempre quer ficar comigo eu ao posso fazer nada. Simples assim.

- Tanto faz.

- E o Shikamaru provavelmente vai dormir até que a sua irmã bata nele ou mande ele fazer alguma coisa – comentou Naruto sorridente olhando para Shikamaru que estava dormindo no pufe.

- Sabe, eu acho que o Shikamaru quer pegar a minha irmã, não é possível que ele seja assim com ela por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Sua irmã é muito problemática – comentou Shikamaru mostrando a todos que não estava dormindo.

Ino foi acordada por um bando de garotas tacando travesseiros nela de um modo nada amigável.

- Inoo, acorda, vamos fazer uma festa do pijama. AGORA – berrou Temari com o intuito de acordar a amiga

- Calma, calma já estou acordada, que horas são?

- Oito da noite. Nós trouxemos chips e energético. Só assim pra consegui por todo o papo em dia – disse Sakura rindo

Elas se sentaram no tapete em roda com uma tigela de prigles.

- Que tal um jogo de perguntas? – Temari deu a idéia

- Hun?Explica – Disse Hinata olhando interessada para Hinata

- Muito simples.Eu falo uma pergunta e indico quem vai responder.Essa pessoa responde e faz outra pergunta, assim no final a Ino fica atualizada sobre tudo entendeu?

- Ahhh entendi, até que é uma boa idéia.

- Como eu dei a idéia eu sou a primeira a perguntar...Ino, você conheceu alguém interessante na França?

- Na verdade sim. Eu conheci um garoto, o Sai, agente ficou junto um tempo. Ele é japonês também. Era filho de um dos sócios do meu pai. Mas agente terminou um pouco antes de eu voltar...

- Porque? – perguntou Tenten

- Porque ele estava sempre muito ocupado e eu também ai agente quase nunca se via, a relação ficou ruim, mas ele ainda é um grande amigo meu!

- Então agora você pergunta pra alguém Ino –indicou Temari

- Hinata você já se declarou para o Naruto?

- Co-co –comooo? – perguntou uma Hinata extremamente vermelha

- É, já se declarou pra ele?

- Não, o Naruto, assim que todos os outros quatro é um galinha.

- Hinata, você já tem 16 anos, acha que vai esperar até quando?

- Se acontecer alguma coisa com o Naruto aconteceu, não vou deixar minha vida girar em torno disso.

- Uau Hinata, é assim que se fala, você realmente mudou ehn amiga?Antes era só Naruto-kun isso Naruto-kun aquilo, estou muito orgulhosa.

- Sakura, quando vai dizer para o Sasuke que ama ele?

- Nunca. Eu tenho o meu orgulho. Sempre que o Sasuke quer ficar comigo eu fico com ele, e em circunstâncias normais eu não faria isso. Pra mim isso já é demais, não vou dizer que amo ele a não ser que ele prove que merece o meu amor!

- Meu Deus, dois anos que eu fico fora e vocês se tornam completamente revoltadas.

- Hshausahus, não é bem assim, só que olha só nós já temos 16 anos, menos a Temari que tem 17, não temos mais idade para ficar ai só pensando em "como eu amo ele", não concorda?

- Concordo.

- Agora eu pergunto né? Perguntou Sakura

- Uhum

- Tenten, o Neji beija bem?

- Muiito.Peraí, como você sabe que eu beijei o Neji?

- Eu vi, eu não estava espionado nem nada, foi meio sem querer mas acabei vendo.

- Hunn – Tenten estava muito vermelha

- Você gosta dele?

- Sei lá nunca parei para pensar nisso

- Entendo...

- Agora como só falta você Temari, diz ai, quando vai admitir que está afim do Shikamaru.

- Eu não to afim daquele problemático!

- Todo mundo já percebeu, menos vocês dois...

- Tanto faz.

- Calma deixa eu entender isso tudo direito. Acho que é muita informação.

A Sakura ama o Sasuke, mas não admite porque acha que ele não merece e o Sasuke sempre fica com a Sakura, mas sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento.

A Hinata é afim do Naruto, mas nunca demonstrou nada porque ele é galinha. O Naruto nunca demonstrou nada pela Hinata

A Tenten já ficou com o Neji, mas não sabe o que quer com ele.

E a Temari é afim do Shikamaru, mas não admiti isso. – respira fundo - Estou ferrada parece que as caras mais legais já têm dona.

- Será mesmo? – perguntou Sakura

Porque será que eu acho que ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer?

-----------------------//------------fim de capitulo 3-----------------//--------------


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 – Uma festa e tanto

Depois de algumas horas conversando as garotas foram dormir porque amanhã iriam ao shopping comprar roupas novas para usar na boate esta noite e além de tudo tinha que ir ao salão afinal cabelos perfeitos não se fazem sozinhos.

- ACORDEMM!!!!!!!!!!! – berrou Tenten entrando no quarto de Ino e Sakura para acordar as duas.

Ela estava usando uma calça jeans skinny e uma blusa verde tomara-que-caia e um sapato tipo boneca.

- Hun? Que? Onde? Quando? Porque? – disse Ino completamente desesperada caindo da cama.

- Que que aconteceu? – Perguntou uma Sakura ainda muito sonolenta.

- Já são uma da tarde, Nós temos que nos arrumar para ir para o shopping

- Já estou indo, já estou indo – respondeu Sakura indo na direção do banheiro enquanto Ino deitava na cama e tentava, voltar a dormir, sendo impedida por Tenten.

- Acho que nós vamos demorar muito no shopping hoje

- Ah é? Porque?

- Sei lá eu tô afim de mudar completamente, e você?.

- É, eu também. Ainda bem que meu cartão de crédito é internacional.

Depois de meia hora mais ou menos Sakura saiu do banho completamente pronta usando um vestido curtinho solto rosa e branco e uma sandália de salto fino baixo branco.(N/A.:Gente dentro do banheiro tinha outra porta que dava para o closet)

- E então como estou? – perguntou Sakura dando uma rodadinha

- Ótima – comentou Tenten sorrindo

- Num deixa o Sasuke te ver não ehn? – comentou Ino rindo

- Porque? o.o

- Porque ele pode ficar com ciúmes de você sair assim sem ele

- Ahh clarooo, vai tomar banho Ino, nós já estamos atrasadas.

- Tô indo, tô indo...

Quase uma hora depois Ino saiu do banho usando um short branco balonê e uma blusa preta colada e um sapato tipo boneca também preto.

- Vamos então?

- Adorei sua roupa - comentou Tenten.

-

Elas passaram no quarto de Tenten, Hinata e Temari e foram pegar um dos motoristas disponibilizados pela escola. Em pouco tempo já estavam no shopping.

- E então pra onde vamos primeiro? – perguntou Hinata

- Que tal, agente vai para o salão depois vamos comer alguma coisa na praça de alimentação ou vamos para o cinema. O que acham? – Sakura disse.

- Depende do tempo que agente demorar no salão né? Dependendo num vai dar tempo de ver filme nenhum – comentou Tenten

- Verdade...

Elas foram à direção do salão que era um dos melhores em mais caros da cidade.

Todas estavam sentadas na frente de grandes espelhos com os cabelos soltos, até que um cabeleireiro perguntou?

- e então queridas, o que querem fazer?

extreme makeover

Algumas horas depois todas estavam prontas, e realmente completamente diferentes.

Sakura cortou o cabelo chanel e fez franja.

Temari deixou os cabelos com cachos definidos.

Ino que tinha o cabelo super longo cortou um pouco abaixo dos ombros e repicou.

Hinata que também tinha cabelo longo cortou mais curto, um pouco acima dos ombros em "V"

Tenten fez franja e repicou o cabelo.

Além disso, fizerem a unha e todo o resto...

As garotas ficaram se encarando porque era a primeira vez que se vinham depois das mudanças, todas estavam com sorrisos no rosto.

- Gente, eu estou morrendo de fome...Que tal, nós vamos na praça de alimentação e depois fazemos as compras. – comentou Tenten

- Que horas você marcou com os garotos Temari?

- As oito na porta da escola

- Então nós temos três horas.

- Dá tempo, qualquer coisa eles esperam.

Ao chegar a praça de alimentação as garotas foram direto para o McDonald's e comeram rapidamente.

Ficaram mais de duas horas fazendo compras cada uma com mais roupas que a outra.

- Acho que compramos em todas as lojas do shopping – comentou Sakura entrando no carro.

- Sabe como dizem, look novo, armário novo. – comentou Hinata rindo.

-Garotas, não queria dizer não, mas nós estamos atrasadas – comentou Tenten

-Que horas são? – perguntou Ino

- 7:55

- O quê? – gritou Temari

- Ainda bem que o vidro é escuro – disse Ino rindo

- Porque?

- Porque quando agente entrar na escola os garotos vão estar na porta

Em poucos minutos elas já haviam chegado ao colégio e por sorte os garotos ainda não estavam na porta

Elas subiram correndo para o quarto para se arrumarem.

As 8:30 estavam todas arrumadas e maquiadas.

Sakura estava usando um vestido preto de cetim que vai até a coxa com decote V e um scarpam preto e uma sombra prata clarinha com lápis no olho e rimel que faziam seus olhos verdes ficarem mais aparentes e gloss.

Hinata estava usando um vestido de alcinha curto roxo, com um decote, curto, batendo na coxa e um sapato de salto alto preto, estava usando apenas rimel e gloss.

Temari estava usando um vestido frente única colado vermelho extremamente curto, com salto alto vermelho também.Estava usando lápis, rimel e um gloss meio rosado e sombra cor de pele.

Ino estava usando um vestido tomara-que-caia rosa com o busto um pouco bordado e salto prata, estava usando rimel e sombra prata e gloss rosa.

Tenten estava usando um vestido curto tipo japonês preto com os dois lados com pequenas fendas e bordado com detalhes em dourado, e salto preto, estava com sombra dourada e rimel.

Elas foram andando calmamente até a porta, os garotos estavam apoiados no muro na parte de dentro com uma cara de "eu vou matar o primeiro idiota que parecer na minha frente".

Mas perderam essa cara assim que viram as garotas. Elas estavam lindas.

- Não acham que estão meio atrasadas não? – perguntou Sasuke debochado

- A perfeição não pode ser apressada – respondeu Sakura.

- Tanto faz, vamos logo. – comentou Shikamaru que não estava com a mínima vontade de estar ali.

Os garotos estavam lindos também. Lindos não, gostosos.

Sasuke estava usando calça jeans, sapato social e uma blusa azul marinho com os três primeiros botões abertos.

Gaara estava do mesmo jeito de Sasuke, mas usava uma blusa vinho e um colar (masculino) preto.

Shikamaru estava com uma blusa verde e calça jeans escura.

Naruto estava com uma blusa azul e calça jeans

Neji estava com uma calça preta e uma blusa cinza.

Eles entraram no carro e foram na direção da nova boate que prometia ser um dos lugares mais badalados do Japão.

Por ser a estréia, milhares de fotógrafos estavam na porta espertando os famosos chegarem e por serem filhos de donos de grandes empresas os jornalistas adoravam colocar eles nos tablóides..

- Está um pouco mais lotado do que eu imaginava, ainda bem que agente não que esperar na fila, e já vou avisando, está lotado de fotógrafos – comentou Ino enquanto esperava que o motorista abrisse a porta pra ela.

Ao pisar no tapete vermelho tudo que conseguiam ver eram flashs e a voz dos repórteres.

Gaara estava ao lado dela "garoto idiota, agora eles vão falar"

- Você e o Sabaku voltaram? É verdade que não vai mais sair do Japão?

Ouviu perguntando a Sakura sobre a crescente subida das ações e sua empresa

- E seu namorado francês, o que houve com ele? –" Droga" Não sabia que eles tinham ouvido falar do Sai.

Finalmente eles entraram dentro da boate sendo cumprimentados pelo dono pessoalmente e dizendo como era uma prazer ter eles lá e blá blá blá.

A boate estava lotada, principalmente de pessoas importantes e celebridades.

- Eu preciso de um drink - comentou Ino, saindo na direção do bar.

Sakura puxou Sasuke pelo braço na direção da pista de dança.

- Dança comigo – ela sorriu ainda puxando ele. Sasuke não resistiu e deu uma boa olhada para a bunda de Sakura que estava na frente dele, realmente aquela menina valia a pena.

Ao chegar na pista de dança Sasuke puxou Sakura fazendo o corpo dos dois ficarem colados um no outro dançando ao ritmo da musica e com a boca perigosamente perto do seu ouvido.

- Hei Hinata, não quer dar uma volta? Dizem que tem um jardim lindo lá no fundo – pediu naruto com um sorriso indescritível.

- Claro Naruto – Hinata estendeu a mão para Naruto saindo acompanhada por ele.

Tenten sem falar nada pegou Neji pela mão levando ele para a pista de dança antes que o garoto pudesse dizer algo contra.

- Shika, dança comigo? – pediu Temari com um sorriso no rosto

-Não, dançar é muito problemático – falou Shikamaru se sentando em uma mesa.

- Então Gaa...- Só que ao procurar pelo garoto ele já havia sumido.

- Ótimo então eu danço sozinha – ela disse indo à direção da pista e já se enturmando com algumas pessoas.

Gaara se sentou ao lado de Ino no bar, olhou para o copo de vodka com limão dela.

- Já bebendo Ino, e eu que achava que você era inocente.

- O que você quer Gaara?

- Um namorado francês é? O que ela era? Uma tentativa frustrada de você me esquecer?

- Não. – ela tomou mais um gole da bebida – Uma tentativa bem sucedida de te esquecer.

- è realmente, acho que nós não temos a mesma opinião.

- Gaara – ela se virou pra ele visivelmente irritada – Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer além de me irritar não?

- Sinceramente? Você sabe que eu adoro te irritar.

- Nossa acho que perdeu a prática.

- O Gaara que eu conhecia nunca perderia a chance de pegar pelo menos umas 20 garotas em uma festa como essa.

- É que tem uma garota nessa festa que eu estou querendo mais do que as outra, sabe?

- Típico de você Gaara, sempre querendo o que não pode ter – ela disse se levantando.

- Isso é um desafio?

- Entenda como quiser, mas se agora você me der licença eu preciso ir ao banheiro, mas se quiser minha acompanhar... – ela sorriu debochadamente

- Não, eu tenho mais o que fazer. Mas um conselho Ino – ele se aproximou do rosto dela – não existe nada que eu queira e não consiga. Você sabe o que eu quero e sabe que eu vou ter. – ele saiu andando

Quando ele se afastou ela sentou novamente no bar pedindo outra dose. Só bêbada para agüentar esse garoto irritante.

Sasuke estava com o rosto cada vez mais próximo do de Sakura mas cada vez que ele tentava beijá-la ela desviava.

A musica de repente ficou lenta e Sasuke colocou os braços em volta da cintura da garota enquanto ela colocava os braços em volta do seu pescoço.

- Por que está fugindo de mim? – ele perguntou sussurrando no ouvido dela

- Eu não estou – ela sorriu pra ele

- Tem certeza? – ele beijou o lóbulo da orelha da garota fazendo com que ela estremecesse.

- Tenho – ela respondeu

- Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, não é mesmo Sakura – ele beijou novamente a garota, mas dessa vez no pescoço.

- Claro que sei Sasuke – ela dessa vez aproximou a boca da orelha do garoto sussurrando em seu ouvido – mas eu – ela beijou a orelha dele – não gosto – beijou de novo-desses seus joguinhos – ela deu um selinho nele e saiu da pista e dança deixando um Sasuke com cara de bobo parado no meio de um monte de casais.

Naruto estava andando de mãos dadas com Hinata sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Como dizer o queria, nunca tinha feito aquilo antes...

- Hinata...

-Hun?

- Eu não sei direito como dizer isso... – ele parou puxando Hinata e fazendo os dois ficarem bem próximos.

- Dizer o que Naruto?

- É que eu...eu gosto muito de você – ele aproximou o rosto do dela com a intenção de beijá-la mas ela se afastou.

- Naruto eu também gosto muito de você, mas não acho que você goste de mim.

- Co-como assim?

- Cada dia você está com uma garota diferente...Você realmente não espera que eu acredite que de repente você mudou e percebeu que gosta de mim não é? Desculpe Naruto, mas você via ter que provar que o que está falando é verdade. – dizendo isso, ela saio correndo entrando novamente na boate.

Neji estava dançando aquela musica lenta com Tenten, parte dele queria ficar ali com ela e a outra parte queria sair e aproveitar a festa. Então o que fazer?

Tenten olhou para o garoto e sorriu. O que ela sentia por ele? Espera. Desde quando ela sentia alguma coisa por ele?

O garoto lentamente aproximou o rosto do dela beijando-a. Tenten retribuiu o beijo ainda dançando com ele.

Ao beijá-lo ela sentia um misto de sentimentos muito estranho. Seu coração e seu desejo diziam que ela poderia ficar ali com ele para sempre enquanto sua mente dizia que ela só sofreria nessa relação.

O beijo estava ficando cada vez mais quente, mas sua razão falou mais alto e ela o empurrou e se afastou dele sem dizer nenhuma palavra ao moreno.

Temari estava feliz dançando, porém quando começou a tocar musicas lentas ela saiu da pista e foi se sentar junto com Shikamaru.

- Hunf – murmurou ela ao ver o garoto sentado na cadeira de olhos fechados.

- Qual é o problema dessa vez? – perguntou ele ainda de olhos fechados

- Você! Você é o problema – falou ela aumentando o tom de voz.

- Hun?Eu? – ele perguntou confuso

- Sim, você. Você pode achar que tudo é problemático, mas que droga, você simplesmente não consegue ver a simplicidade das coisas a sua volta. Você é um idiota! – ela berrou e saiu andando na direção do bar.

Ino ainda estava no bar, queria se aquecer, ficar mais animada. Aquele garoto irritante. Estava tão detraída que não percebeu uma pessoa sentando ao seu lado e pedindo uma Coca – Cola com rum.

- Ino? – Ouviu ser chamada. Olhou para o lado e viu Sakura com um enorme sorriso no rosto, sentada ao lado dela.

- Testuda? Você não estava com o Uchiha?

- Sim, mas já estava na hora de colocar as coisas no seu devido lugar. – ela tomou mais um gole a bebida.

Escutou um barulho ao seu lado e viu uma Hinata bastante vermelha se sentando.

- O que aconteceu Hinata? – perguntou Sakura um pouco preocupada.

- Garotos – ela respondeu

Quando Sakura ia responder Tenten chega com uma cara um pouco triste e se senta ao lado de Ino.

- Nossa Tenten e com você o que aconteceu - perguntou Ino

- Sem comentários – ela ainda estava meio abalada com as ações do dia, descobrir sentimentos não era nada fácil.

Ino já ia pedir uma resposta descente da amiga quando Temari chega, ela parecia visivelmente irritada, mas mostra um sorriso quando vê as quatro amigas.

- Nossa, todas reunidas, que milagre – ela comenta rindo.

- E você Temari, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Hinata curiosa com a raiva da amiga

- Garotos problemáticos – ela respondeu. – E vocês o que fazem aqui?

- Acho que a resposta está na cara não? - Comentou Hinata

- Tem razão, mas sabe de uma coisa, nós estamos sendo idiotas não estamos aqui para pensar em garotos ou seja lá o que for certo? Estamos aqui para comemorar a volta da nossa amiga e é isso que vamos fazer!

Ela se virou para o barman e pediu Cosmopolitans (um drink) para todas.O barman rapidamente atendeu ao pedido.

Ela levantou a taça e disse:

- Um brinde garotas, aos bons momentos, e as coisas importantes da vida.

Todas levantaram a taça e beberam por um tempo, fazendo comentários bobos, até que começa a tocar uma musica e Ino solta um gritinho.

- Gente, está tocando Lady Marmalade, essa é a minha música, nós temos que danças – ela soltou sua taça e começou a puxar as amigas na direção da pista de dança.

[bHe met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge

Strutting her stuff on the street

She said, hello hey Joy

You wanna give it a go, oh

Gitchi gitchi ya ya ta ta

Gitchi gitchi ya ya here

Mocca choco la ta ya ya

Creole Lady Marmalade

Voulez-voul coucher avec moi, ce soir

Voulez-voul coucher avec moi

[/i Aquelas garotas realmente chamavam a tenção na pista de dança, porque além de serem lindas, dançavam com extrema animação como se não tivessem com o que se preocupar, e isso não foi passado despercebido por certos garotos que as observavam.

Elas ficaram na boate até umas quatro da manhã, depois daquela musica todos os entendimentos e desentendimentos do dia foram esquecidos e elas aproveitaram e beijaram muito. Coisa que certos garotos não gostaram nem um pouco.

Não que eles pudessem falar alguma coisa porque eles também aproveitaram muito a festa.

Ao entrarem no carro para voltar para o colégio os garotos fecharam a cara relembrando de algumas coisinhas que viram, ouviram e sentiram essa noite.

Temari que estava muito feliz por vários motivos se virou para o irmão e perguntou com voz de deboche:

- O que aconteceu ehn? Porque essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou?

- Nada não Temari, só estamos cansados...

- Oh, o poderoso Gaara cansado – Ino tinha que comentar – não agüenta mais o tranco não é? É demais para você?

- Porque não prova pra ver se não agüento Ino, apesar de que tenho a ligeira sensação de que ocorreria o contrário. Você que não agüenta, não agüentou uma vez certo?

Ela não conseguiu responder e abaixou a cabeça ficando calada. O caminho de volta para a escola foi feito em silêncio, todos com seus próprios pensamentos, cada um sabendo que tudo que aconteceu essa noite era só o começo de um monte de outras coisas muito maiores que viriam a acontecer...

-----------//------------fim do capitulo 4 --------//------------


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 – O novo aluno

Ino e Sakura estavam andando apressadas pelo corredor da escola com alguns livros na mão.

- Droga, estamos atrasadas de novo, e é a Kurenai, ela vai nos matar – comentou Sakura olhando com raiva para a amiga.

- Ok, ok desculpa já entendi..

- Você tinha que acordar atrasada, né Ino?

- Pensa assim Sakura, a semana foi longa, eu estava cansada, eu desacostumei com esse ritmo de aula do Japão, na França tudo era mais tranqüilo, e ainda por cima eu tenho que fazer aquele trabalho de física com o Gaara, ninguém merece!

- Ino você está se dando super bem, os professores te amam, e os alunos então? – comentou ela rindo

- Por falar em alunos vai entrar um aluno novo na sala hoje não é?

- É sim, e é por isso que eu quero correr porque eu quero ver se é bonito.

As duas saíram correndo e chegaram exatamente junto com a professora na sala.

Depois de se sentarem e todos estarem em silêncio Kurenai começou a falar:

- Bom dia gente, hoje nós temos um novo aluno por isso vamos recebê-lo bem certo? Pode entrar – ela disse olhando pra porta

Um garoto branco com cabelos pretos e olhos escuros, muito bonito entrou na sala e parou ao lado da professora

Ino ficou em estado de choque assim que viu o garoto, como assim não podia ser ele, o que ele estava fazendo aqui? Ela ficou parada encarando o garoto sem conseguir acreditar.

- Garotos, esse é o Sai, ele veio da França e... – Ao dizer isso todos os olhares foram de Sai para Ino que ainda estava olhando chocada para o garoto.- Pode se sentar na frente da Srta. Yamanaka, Ino levante a mão para que ele saiba que é você.

- Não se preocupe, sei quem ela é – ele comentou se dirigindo ao lugar em frente ao de Ino.

Milhões de pensamentos passavam pela cabeça de Ino, quer dizer uma coisa é ser amiga do se ex quando ele está a quilômetros de distância do outro lado do oceano, outra coisa é ser amiga do seu ex quando tem que conviver com ele todo dia.

Gaara sentado perto de Ino estava morrendo de ódio ao ver àquela cena da garota olhando estática pra o aluno novo, será que aquele era "a tentativa bem sucedida de me esquecer?" Pensou ele.

As garotas trocaram olhares cúmplices entendo que aquele Sai era O Sai.

Ela escreveu um bilhete e mandou para o garoto a sua frente. Ele rapidamente rabiscou o mesmo e mandou ele de volta.

O bilhete dizia:

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Nossa chèrie, eu esperava um Seja bem vindo e senti sua falta.

Ela aproximou o rosto do pescoço dele e sussurrou para que a professora não escutasse:

- Depois nós temos que conversar, no fim da aula ok?

Ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça sem olhar pra trás.

Os minutos pareciam anos naquela aula, estava ansiosa e nervosa...Ela não sabia o que fazer em relação ao Sai, mas porque estava tão confusa? Não estava nem gostando de ninguém nem nada, certo?

Finalmente a aula acabou e antes que alguém viesse falar com ela, ela puxou Sai pelo braço o levando para fora de sala.

- Acho que nós temos que conversar não é mesmo Sai? – ela disse friamente.

- Claro chèrie, claro, mas qual o problema afinal?

- Problema? Problema nenhum que eu saiba, apenas queria saber porque você está no Japão e na minha escola.

- Para resumir toda a história mes père disse que eu precisava aprender mais sobre a minha cultura e que como a filha de um amigo dele veio para um renomado colégio no Japão ele iria me mandar para o mesmo lugar. – ele deu um sorriso irônico – e também disse que esse mesmo amigo dele pediu pra eu ficar de olho na filha dele.

- Fala sério, meu pai acha que eu tenho quantos anos? Cinco? –ela perguntou zangada.

- Non – ele parou por um momento – trois, apesar de que ele tem um pouco de razão sabe?

- O que você quer dizer com isso Sai?

- Que as vezes você age como criança, mas... – ele foi se aproximando da garota

- Mas...? – ela deu alguns passos para trás ainda encarando o garoto

- Quando quer pode muito bem agir como uma garota de 16 anos, não é mesmo?

Ela se afastou mais enquanto ele se aproximava e acabou ficando contra uma parede.Sai estava preste a beijá-la quando:

- Desculpe, estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

Sai já ia falar que sim, estava profundamente irritado com aquele idiota que encarou ele a aula inteira, mas Ino foi mais rápida

- N-não

- Nós temos que discutir o nosso trabalho Ino – ela já ia retrucar e dizer que poderiam fazer isso mais tarde, mas antes de dizer alguma coisa ele completou:

- Agora – ele puxou ela pelo braço tirando-a de perto de Sai

Ele saiu com uma cara de ódio ainda puxando ela pelo braço, quando eles viraram o corredor ela puxou o braço fazendo com que ele o soltasse.

- Que droga Gaara o que você quer?

- O que foi? Ficou irritadinha porque eu impedi o francesinho de te beijar é?

- Não é isso...Só quero saber o que você quer.

Gaara a empurrou contra uma parede do corredor deixando o rosto dele a milímetros do dela e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

-Você é minha, Ino, eu não quero te ver com esse francesinho idiota.

- Para começar – mas foi impedida de falar por um beijo muito violento de Gaara ao mesmo tempo em que ele a prendia contra a parede

Ela não conseguia pensar, não conseguia raciocinar e acabou retribuindo o beijo. Foi como se o mundo tivesse parado, como tinha sentido falta do beijo daquele garoto e Meu Deus como ele beijava bem, muito melhor do que dois anos atrás na opinião de Ino, mas sua razão voltou por alguns segundos e ela afastá-lo um pouco dando um tapa nele...Mas mesmo assim ainda estava presa e por isso não pode sair correndo dali.

- Isso foi a prova de que você sempre foi e sempre vai ser minha, Ino, aceite logo e facilite a vida para nós dois

- Nunca, eu nunca vou ser sua – ela falou baixo, o próprio Gaara quase não ouviu

-Veremos – ele saiu andando deixando a menina sozinha no corredor presa nos seus próprios pensamentos

Quando Gaara saiu do alcance da vista de Ino ele parou apoiando em uma parede "Por que eu fiz isso? Era só para assustar, como eu pude não resistir?"

Ino depois de se recuperar saiu andando e se sentou embaixo de uma árvore e fechou os olhos deixando a mente vazia, apenas sentindo o vento e relembrando um passado um pouco distante, mas abriu os olhos ao ouvir uma voz ao seu lado:

-Era seu namorado?

-Não – ela respondeu olhando para o chão

- Que bom, já estava ficando preocupado achando que alguém tomou o meu lugar.

-Eu nunca namoraria aquele idiota, Sai.

- Será mesmo?Então porque tenho a impressão de que você não queria que eu te beijasse àquela hora?

-Você acha mesmo que só porque você vai morar aqui que eu vou voltar com você?

-Acho que é obvio que sim não é? O problema era tempo não era, pelo que estou vendo o que mais vou ter agora é tempo.

Ela ficou em silêncio até que ele disse:

-Acho que seu silêncio só indica que você é afim do ruivo com cara de psicopata.

- Sai, eu não quero ser grossa, mas muitas coisas aconteceram desde que eu voltei para o Japão, por favor não torne tudo mais difícil.

Ela já ia se levantar mais Sai a puxou fazendo com que ela ficasse sentada

- O que aconteceu para te deixar assim tão confusa ehn?

- Prefiro não falar sobre isso, agora tenho que ir preciso assistir a próxima aula.

Ino não foi para a sala, mas sim para o seu quarto.

"Que droga, e eu que pensava que poderia recomeçar no Japão e esquecer das coisas que aconteceram, mas parece que meu passado tema em voltar sempre" – pensou ela enquanto se deitava na cama, não iria conseguir assistir as aulas hoje mesmo, não com o Gaara e o Sai na sua sala.

- PORCAA – berrou Sakura entrando no quarto junto com Tenten, Temari e Hinata.

- Hun?- Ino levantou a cabeça ainda meio tonta por ter sido acordada tão brutalmente

- Como você pode sair da sala e matar todas as aulas sem explicar nada pra gente ehn? – perguntou Temari

- Foi mau garotas é que aconteceram algumas coisas hoje.

- Como o que, por exemplo? – perguntou Tenten

- Hunn, OSaipediupravoltarcomigoeoGaaramebeijou – ela falou rápido

-C-como? – perguntaram todas

Ino respirou fundo e repetiu a frase devagar – O Sai pediu pra voltar comigo e o Gaara me beijou.

- Não acredito que o Gaara fez isso – disse Hinata

-E pior, ele disse que eu era dele e que ele não queria me ver andando com o Sai.

- Que idiota folgado esse meu irmão

- Mas ai eu dei um tapa nele, quem ele acha que é?

- Isso ai Ino, coloca moral nele – comentou Hinata rindo

- Mas e o Sai, porque você não quer voltar com ele

-Sei lá – Todas sabiam que Ino estava escondendo alguma coisa mas não iriam forçar ela a falar.

- Sabe do que eu preciso?

- O que?

- Férias, longe dessa escola de preferência.

- Já sei – disse Hinata.

- O que?

- O que vocês a acham de no feriado que vai ter no fim desse mês nós irmos para a minha casa na praia, pode ser bem legal!

- Ótima idéia Hinata, o feriado é daqui duas semanas certo?

- Sim

- Ótimo, vai ser bom um tempo pra colocar as idéias no lugar

-Agora que está tudo resolvido, que tal agente ir almoçar ehn?

-Vocês podem ir garotas, eu tenho que resolver uma coisinha antes.

- Tudo bem então – disse temari se dirigindo a porta.

- Te vemos lá no refeitório.

Enquanto todas foram na direção do refeitório Ino foi na direção do jardim, na esperança de ainda encontrá-lo lá, mas ao chegar Sai estava conversando com Sasuke ainda sentado embaixo daquela árvore.

- Oi gente – Ino cumprimentou se sentando embaixo da mesma árvore também

- Oi Ino – cumprimentou Sai enquanto Sasuke apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça.

- Tenho que ir, tchau – disse Sasuke se levantando e indo à direção do colégio.

- Nada demais, ficamos meio amigos sabe? Eu estou dividindo quarto com ele e com o ruivo psicopata. –comentou ele com um sorriso de canto.

Ino riu um pouco, mas ficou séria logo em seguida.

- Sai posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro Joli

Ela sorriu ao ouvir o velho apelido - Você está fazendo o que está fazendo por você ou pelo seu pai?

- Por mim Ino, por mais que você nunca tenha acreditado, desde o dia em que te conheci tudo passou a ser por mim.

- Uma outra pergunta

- Hun?

- Ficou amiguinho do Uchiha é?

- Acho que sim, ele e os amigos dele são legais, menos o ruivo é claro.

- Sabia que eles eram meus amigos antes de eu ir para a França?

- Coincidência ehn?

- Agora tenho que ir, prometi para as meninas que iria almoçar com elas.

- Antes Ino, só quero que saiba que por mais que esteja confusa, ou seja, lá o que for, minhas intenções não vão mudar em horas nenhuma ok?

Ela apenas se levantou eu saiu andando. "Já vi que essa história vai dar muito que falar..."

------------//-------fim do capitulo 5----------------//------------


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 – Mudanças e planos

E o final de semana foi embora tão rápido quanto veio. De repente era domingo a noite, e logo uma longa semana iria se iniciar.

O fim de semana foi, no mínimo, complicado. E como dizem, às vezes é mais fácil encarar do que fugir, mas acho que certas garotas não pensam em seguir o velho ditado.

As cinco passaram todo o fim de semana o máximo possível fora do colégio para assim evitar encontros desagradáveis com seis garotos que andavam muito presentes na vida delas ultimamente.

- Estou cansada – comentou Ino se deitando na cama e se cobrindo

- Nem me diga, pensa no tanto de coisas que nós fizemos nesse fim de semana...Tudo para não ficar no colégio.

- Exatamente...Depois daquela conversa com o Sai eu não vi mais ele e depois do beijo no Gaara eu também não vi mais ele.

- Mas segunda você vai ter que ver os dois não é mesmo?

- E você também vai ter que ver o Uchiha, então não pode falar nada.

- Com ele é fácil, é só ignorar.

- Claro, até a hora que ele estressar e te colocar contra a parede, e conhecendo o Uchiha do jeito que eu conheço eu dou no máximo 48 horas.

- Digo o mesmo sobre o Gaara, afinal como ele mesmo disse vai fazer de tudo para provar que você é dele não é? – ela começou a rir

- Não é engraçado, Testuda. E você fala como se o Uchiha fosse muito diferente.

- Se você for pensar todos os cinco são parecidos, por mais que cada um tenha a sua personalidade própria, ele não passam de garotos mimados que acham que podem ter tudo o que querem na hora que querem. O único que salva lá é o Sai

- O Sai? Você diz isso porque não sabe nada sobre ele, se soubesse diria que entre os seis ele é o pior.

- Então me conta Ino. Que detalhe desse seu ex-namorado francês você se esforça tanto em omitir?

- Talvez um dia eu te conte...Mas agora vamos dormir, eu estou cansada – Sem dizer mais nada Ino apagou o abajur e se virou para a parede tentando dormir

Ino quase cai da cama com o barulho estridente do despertador tocando, mas ela simplesmente o arremessou contra a parede e voltou a dormir.

- PORCA ACORDA ESTAMOS ATRASADAS!!!

- Que? Como? – perguntou Ino sonolenta

- A-TRA-SA-DAS. Entendeu?- Sakura já estava pronta e pegando o material

- Só matar o primeiro horário ué

- Eu não posso, é Kakashi, eu estou péssima na matéria dele.

- Bom, eu não. Então pode ir que eu te encontro no segundo horário – disse Ino voltando a dormir

As oito da manhã Ino entra na sala feliz e animada e vai falar com suas amigas que estavam sentadas em algumas carteiras no fundo da sala. Ao entrar Ino olhou direto para as amigas para não ter que olhar para outra coisa, ou outras pessoas.

- Bom dia meninas

- Bom dia – disseram em uníssono.

- E então, o que eu perdi?

- Uma coisa muito importante...- disse Tenten cuidadosamente

- O que?

- Mudaram todo o mapa de sala, e... – disse Hinata

- E...?

- Você está do lado do Gaara – Sakura falou essa frase muito rápido pensando que assim seria melhor para a amiga.

- Ai Meu Deus, era só o que me faltava.

- E com quem vocês estão?

- Com os piores possíveis – disse Temari (N/A:Eu sei que a Temari é mais velha, mas considerem que ela tomou bomba ou coisa parecida)

- Isso significa...

- Exatamente que você está pensando, o Kakashi teve a brilhante idéia de colocar um menino e uma menina em cada dupla, ele disse que assim nós trabalharíamos melhor.

- Acho que um dia eu ainda mato o Kakashi

- E onde eu estou sentada?

- Ali – Tenten apontou para um lugar um pouco à frente do que elas estavam sentadas, mas mesmo assim no fundo da sala.

- Ótimo era realmente tudo que eu queria.

Quando Ino ia dizer alguma coisa Anko entrou na sala, fazendo com que todas se dirigissem aos seus lugares com uma cara de quem estava indo para a forca.

Sakura se sentou ao lado de Sasuke e começou a olhar para a professora tentando fingir interesse no que ela estava falando sendo que a verdade era que ela não estava ouvindo uma palavra sequer.

- Bom acho que agora vai ser um pouco mais difícil você fugir de mim não é mesmo? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela fazendo com que a garota tivesse calafrios.

- Eu não estava fugindo de você

- E o que fez o final de semana inteiro foi o que?

- Hun...que tal sair

- Acho que nós temos que conversar não é?

- Sério? Sobre o que?

- Acho que talvez sobre o fato de você não gostar dos meus joguinhos...- ele sorriu maliciosamente fazendo com que Sakura ficasse da cor dos seus cabelos.

- Sasuke você está me atrapalhando, eu realmente quero prestar atenção na aula.

- Fugindo de novo? Mas claro, isso é, se você prometer sair comigo hoje a tarde.

- Me dê um bom motivo

- Simples, eu quero.

- Não foi um bom motivo

- E se você não for eu vou atrapalhar você em todas as aulas pelo resto do ano

- Mas assim você também vai ser sair mal – ela respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso

- Eu nunca me saio mal querida

- Sabia que eu te odeio

- Acho que você está confundindo sentimentos Sakura

- O que quer dizer

-...

- Ehn?

- Não disse que queria que eu ficasse calado pra você prestar atenção na aula, pois então?

- Idiota – ela voltou a encarar a professora fingindo um interesse inexistente.

Quanto Temari se sentou ao lado de Shikamaru percebeu que o garoto estava dormindo em cima da carteira por isso não disse nada, mas obviamente ele não estava dormindo e sempre que Temari não estava olhando o garoto começava a encará-la.

As frases que ela disse ainda ficavam repetindo na sua cabeça, será que ela estava certa? Deveria conversar com ela, mas também tinha seu orgulho, Não é mesmo?Então o que fazer?

Tenten se sentou ao lado de Neji com a cabeça baixa, não queria ter que encarar o garoto, podia sentir o olhar dele sobre ela, o que ela poderia dizer "Neji desculpa ter fugido de você, mas é que eu percebi que gosto de você e não quero sofrer nesse relacionamento sem futuro" Acho que não daria muito certo não é mesmo?

- Tenten, não acha que me deve uma explicação?

- So-sobre o que Neji?

- Sobre o fato de ter fugido de mim aquele dia na boate

- Eu só acho que percebi que nós temos interesses diferentes, entendi?

- Sinceramente não

- Eu não acho que essa seja a hora de discutirmos esse assunto Neji, quem sabe outro dia, outra hora, outro ano, outro milênio, sei lá.

- Mas

- Mas nada, não quero falar sobre isso.

Assim que Hinata se sentou Naruto começou a falar

- Sabe Hinata, eu estive pensando sobre o que você me disse aquela noite –ele estava encarado a mesa – e talvez você tenha razão.

- Tenho? – ela perguntou triste pensando que ele se referia ao fato de não gostar verdadeiramente dela

- Sim você tem, eu acho que preciso de tempo para rever o que sinto, mas eu tenho certeza que vou ter a mesma conclusão de antes.

- E qual seria?

- Que realmente gosto de você, ai você vai ver Hinata-chan eu vou provar para você que meus sentimentos são verdadeiros!

- Naruto, eu nem sei o que dizer...- ela falou corada

- Apenas diga que até eu ter certeza dos meus sentimentos você continuará sendo minha amiga.

- É claro que sim Naruto – ela sorriu, preferia as coisas assim, não era legal ver o grupo separado por briguinhas de casais afinal os dez sempre foram amigos.

Ino se sentou na carteira, ela estava realmente nervosa, não sabia como o garoto iria reagir, quer dizer ela o beijou, deu um tapa nele, acabou rindo ao se lembrar as musica que as amigas cantaram ao contar detalhadamente o acontecido naquele fim de semana "entre tapas e beijos", realmente aquela era a musica deles.

- Ino, ino achei que já soubesse que fugir não adianta.

- Do que você está falando Gaara?

- Você. Fugiu de mim o fim de semana inteiro, medo da verdade?

- Sabe Gaara, beber desde cedo faz muito mal a saúde, e o aconselharia a parar com isso.

- Falou a sóbria não é mesmo?

- Mais do que você com toda certeza

- Que tal me dizer quem foi que foi que ficou bêbada na festa de ano novo e começou a tirar a roupa em cima do palco?

- Foi aquela doida da Karin não?

- Além de bêbada tem memória fraca

- Ta bom, ta bom, mas aquilo foi culpa sua, deveria ter me impedido como todo bom namorado deveria fazer – ao falar isso ela rapidamente ficou quieta e se desligou do mundo ao seu redor para se lembrar de alguns momentos felizes e engraçados de dois anos atrás, era estranho o fato de não conseguir se lembrar de nada daquela festa de Ano Novo, apenas de Gaara a carregando nas costas dizendo que a levaria para a casa da Sakura.

- Ino, sei que está pensando em mim, mas dá pra voltar pra Terra.

- Desculpe Gaara, o que você disse? – "Epa, eu fui educada com ele? Acho que essas memórias estão me confundindo"

- Você deve ter se lembrado de um momento muito bom mesmo ehn?

- Na verdade estava pensando no ódio que sinto por você e em como sua prepotência me irrita

- Você mente muito mal sabia?

Ela ficou calada e voltou a prestar atenção na aula. Como ele conseguia saber tão bem o que estava passado na cabeça dela e ela não conseguisse identificar nem sequer um pensamento que passava pela cabeça do garoto?

Os dois próximos horários passaram muito rápido porque as cinco garotas ficaram trocando mensagens pelo celular a aula inteira, enquanto Gaara e Sasuke que estavam perto um do outro ficavam tacando bolinhas de papel em Shikamaru para ele acordar porém uma acertou em Temari que ficou estressada e acabou jogando a bolinha sem querer obviamente na professora Kurenai, que ficou com muita raiva e mandou Temari para fora de sala, que ficou feliz por ter se livrado daquela aula extremamente chata.

Ficou combinado que todas se encontrariam em baixo da cerejeira perto a fonte na hora do recreio porque Hinata tinha uma ótima novidade para contar. Boas novidades, era exatamente disso que todas precisavam.

- E então? Qual é a novidade Hinata? – perguntou Tenten muito curiosa

- Querem saber?

- Siimm

- Querem mesmo saber?

- Hinata fala logo

- Tudo bem, calma, é o seguinte, eu falei com meu pai sobre passar o feriado na nossa casa de praia e sabe o que ele disse?

- Que...?

- Que sim!

- Ai que ótimo, o feriado inteiro com praia garotos lindos.

- E ainda tem o melhor

- Oque é?

- Ele disse que só vai ficar a empregada e a cozinheira na casa porque ele tem que trabalhar, ou seja, ninguém para regular horários nem nada, porque quem faz isso é a governanta, mas meu pai deu folga para ela, isso não é perfeito.

- Perfeito é pouco, é simplesmente demais.

- E quando nós vamos?

- Nós vamos sexta à noite e voltamos no sábado a noite da próxima semana, meu pai vai mandar trazerem dois carros, além de mim outra pessoa vai ter que dirigir.

- A Sakura ela que dirige melhor.

- Acabei de pensar em uma coisa...- disse Ino

- Nossa que milagre, mas o que seria?

- Cala a boca testuda, o problema é que eu não tenho roupas de praia descentes aqui, ou seja, além de estudar para todas as provas eu vou ter que fazer compras.

- Não é só você

- Já vi que essa semana vai ser super cansativa.

- Nem me diga

A semana foi tão lotada que quando todas tinham percebido já era sexta-feira e Ino estava simplesmente acabada ao se sentar na sua carteira ao lado de Gaara.

- Sabe Ino, não sei se você sabe, mas dormir de vez em quando faz bem, não quero ver minha garota com essa cara de zumbi.

- Gaara, em dias normais eu berrariam dizendo que você é um idiota e que eu não sou nem nunca vou ser nada sua, mas estou muito cansada para isso, então só cala a boca ok? – disse ela deitando a cabeça na carteira.

- Quem te deixou assim ehn? O francesinho? – do tom de irritação na voz dele era perceptível.

- Eu mal conversei com o Sai essa semana, é que eu estou fazendo compras a tarde e estudando a noite, e por isso estou dormindo pouco.

- Então porque não deixou para fazer compras outro dia?

- Porque o feriado é essa semana e eu não tenho roupas de praia descentes no armário.

- Praia? Será que...- ele falou baixo

- O que disse?

- Descobri uma coisa

- E o que seria?

- Que você deixa de ser fria, irônica e grossa quando está cansada.

- Eu não sou grossa, só respondo a altura.

A prova de física estava relativamente fácil, por isso ao acabar Ino pegou seu iPod e deu play na musica que já estava sem nem ao menos prestar atenção em qual era, e ironicamente a musica era "entre tapas e beijos"

Pouco tempo depois o sinal bateu indicando o fim das aulas, enquanto todos saiam, ela ficou lá sentada na carteira ainda ouvindo musica e novamente presas em lembranças do passado, quando sentiu uma mão tocar levemente o seu ombro.

- Ino, todos já saíram – disse Sai – você está bem?

- Nossa, eu nem tinha percebido, estava distraída lembrando de umas coisas...

- Do que, por exemplo?

- Ah, nada demais, dá minha época aqui no Japão, da França, só umas bobagens.

- E foram bons pensamentos?

- Na maioria, sim –ela sorriu.

- Não quer dar uma volta por ai?

- Claro

Eles andaram em silêncio por um tempo até chegarem ao jardim que àquela hora era a parte mais calma e todo o colégio

- Você vai viajar no feriado? – perguntou Sai

- Vou com as garotas para a praia e você?

- Meus pais vêm pra cá, vou passar o feriado com eles.

- Sério? Nossa meu pai nunca veria aqui me ver...

- Você sabe que não é assim Ino, seu pai gosta muito de você...

- Claro que gosta –ela disse sarcasticamente

- Ele se preocupa muito com você

- Se eu morresse ele só ia ficar preocupado porque não ia ter ninguém para herdar a empresa.

- Não vou discuti isso com você Ino, você sabe que está errada e só diz isso porque está com raiva do seu pai por ter te mandado para um internato.

- Sai, você realmente não tem medo de morrer não é mesmo?

- Nem um pouco, e você sabe que seria um crime matar um cara como eu.

- Humilde você ehn?

- Claro – ele sorriu

- E até quando seus pais vão ficar aqui? – ela mudou de assunto antes que ele voltasse a falar sobre seu pai.

- Umas duas semanas

- Legal, quem sabe eu consigo ver eles, faz muito tempo que eu não converso com a sua mãe.

- Tenho certeza que eles vão adorar te ver

- Sabe...- ele continuou – eu vou ficar uma semana sem te ver não é mesmo?

- É verdade...

Ele foi se aproximando dela e a beijou carinhosamente

- Mas – começou Ino, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Só queria desejar um bom feriado Ino – ele saiu andando, quando ele estava a alguns metros de distância Ino berrou:

- Bom feriado Sai

Ino voltou para o quarto porque nem tinha começado a arrumar as malas, e havia comprado tantas coisas legais.

Chegando no quarto Sakura estava jogada em cima da cama em cima de uma pilha de roupas enquanto Hinata estava dentro do closet mexendo no armário.

- Nossa que bagunça ehn? – comentou Ino rindo

- Eu simplesmente não sei o que levar – disse Sakura escondendo os olhos com as mãos

- Leva tudo ué.

- Mas vai dar muita coisa

- E daí, agente vai andar por acaso?

- E você Hinata, já arrumou suas malas?

- A muito tempo, ao contrário de vocês eu não sou uma completa desorganizada sabe? E você?

- Vou fazer isso agora, mas eu sei exatamente o que levar.

Quatro horas depois todas estavam no portão da escola esperando Ino que como havia deixado as malas para ultima hora, estava absurdamente atrasada.

- Nossa cadê ela? – Perguntou Temari já impaciente, ela estava usando uma calça jeans skinny e uma blusa de alcinha vermelha que batia acima do umbigo.

- Calma ela já deve estar chegando – disse Hinata que estava usando um vestido azul um pouco longo e rasteirinha.

- Sei viu – disse Tenten que estava usando um short marrom e uma blusa branca.

- Quando eu sai de lá ela estava saindo do banho – disse Sakura que estava com uma blusa preta tomara que caia e uma calça skinny

Todas estavam com duas malas menos Sakura que estava com três. Quando Hinata já ia subir para chamar a amiga Ino começou a descer as escadas arrastando uma mala enquanto o segurança levava mais duas, ela estava usando uma saia jeans curta e uma blusa roxa.

- Demorei? – Ela perguntou sorrindo

- MUITO

- Olha vamos fazer assim, eu, Temari e Tenten vamos em um carro e vocês duas no outro porque vocês estão com mais malas

- Por mim tudo bem – disse Sakura

- Com a testuda dirigindo? É hoje que eu morro

- Cala a boca Porca

- E então Hinata quais são os seus carros?- perguntou Tenten para desviar o assunto

- Aqueles lá – ela disse apontando para uma Ferrari preta e um Porsche prata de dois lugares conversível

- Eba, agente fica com o porsche – disse Ino correndo até o carro.

- Eu vou na frente ai vocês vão seguindo ok? – disse Hinata depois que o segurança da escola colocou todas as malas nos carros.

- Ok

-E cuidado com esse carro Sakura eu amo ele – ela comentou rindo

- Esse é o seu carro? Então de quem é a Ferrari?

- Do meu pai, é que eu prefiro carros conversíveis sabe?

- Então vamos logo porque já vamos pegar estrada a noite, já são quase 6 horas.

Assim que o carro começou a se movimentar Ino ligou o rádio, estava tocando Unwritten e essa sempre foi a musica delas só que nenhuma nunca soube o porque.

Ino aumentou o volume e começou a cantar alto junto com Sakura ao mesmo tempo em que a amiga prestava atenção na rua.

[iI'm unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined

I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hands, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibition

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live you life with arms wide open

Today is when your book begin

So the rest still unwritten [/i

Quando a musica acabou elas já estavam na estrada, Ino acabou pegando no sono e quando foi acordada por Sakura já estavam bem perto da casa de Hinata.

Ino olhou pra frente e viu uma enorme mansão branca com vidros verde água

A Ferrari preta entrou na garagem sendo seguida pelas duas no porsche, elas estacionaram ao lado de dois outros carros que estavam lá

- Estranho – comentou Hinata ao sair do carro

- O que? – perguntou Sakura

- Eu nunca vi esses dois carros antes, será que são novos?

- Eu tenho a impressão de já ter visto esse carro –comentou Temari – mas deve ser impressão, está meio escuro aqui.

- Vamos subir, depois eu mando alguém buscar as malas.

Elas subiram a escada e chegaram em um enorme hall com uma decoração linda e super moderna.

Hinata já ia falar alguma coisa quando ouviu vozes vindas do corredor que dava para a sala de jantar.

- Mas – Temari já ia falar alguma coisa quando foi interrompida por um sinal de silêncio feito por Hinata ao mesmo tempo em que a garota apontava para o corredor

As garotas foram andando pé ante pé até chegarem a sala, Ao ver a cena Sakura soltou um grito, Hinata ficou encarando tudo com um rosto de assombro enquanto Ino berrou:

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI??

--------------//--------fim do capitulo 6----------------//------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 – O inicio de uma grande viagem

As garotas foram andando pé ante pé até chegarem a sala, Ao ver a cena Sakura soltou um grito, Hinata ficou encarando tudo com um rosto de assombro enquanto Ino berrou:  
- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI??

--------------//----------------------//------------------------//----------------------//------------------

- Sabe Ino, esses seus gritos histéricos são realmente irritantes? – comentou ele irônico

- Cala a boca Gaara.

Hinata que parecia entre todas a mais controlada perguntou:

- Neji, porque vocês estão aqui? Achei que fossem passar o feriado nas montanhas...

- Sim, mas seu pai disse que era para todos virem pra cá e não disse o motivo.

- Calma ai, deixa-me ver se eu entendi – disse Sakura se recuperando do choque – você está me dizendo que nós vamos ter que passar o nosso feriado, que era para ser perfeito, sozinhas com eles numa casa na praia onde tem apenas uma empregada e uma cozinheira que obedecem as ordens de vocês dois? É isso?

- Simplificadamente, sim –disse Hinata.

- Ai meu Deus, isso só pode ser carma – disse Ino – mas pensando bem isso pode até ser divertido.

- Divertido? – perguntou Tenten, ela não estava achando aquela situação nada divertida.

- Sim, por causa de alguns problemas nós acabamos afastando dos amigos, há quanto tempo agente não anda com os meninos?

- Como sempre você está fugindo não é Ino? Medo da realidade?

- Não Gaara, é só porque quando eu não gosto de uma pessoa eu não faço questão de conviver com ela, mas é ridículo eu deixar de falar com os meus amigos por sua causa.

- Então eu vou propor uma trégua – disse Temari

- Como assim?

- Eu sei que brigas são inevitáveis mais vamos tentar não nos matar enquanto estivermos aqui ok? Quem sabe assim agente consegue se divertir, não concordam?

Todos confirmaram, mas sem muita resolução, quer dizer deixar de brigar era meio impossível não?

- Que tal agente ir para o quarto desarrumar as malas e depois jantarmos ehn? Eu tô morrendo de fome, vocês não? – perguntou Hinata

- Morrendo.

-Shikamaru, será que você pode mostrar onde agente ta dormindo para as meninas poderem escolher os quartos delas?

Shikamaru que estava deitado de olhos fechados no sofá, abriu os olhos, encarou Neji e fechou os olhos de novo.

- Sasuke? – perguntou Neji

- Tá bom, eu vou, eu vou.

Ele foi subindo as escadas enquanto as garotas pegavam suas malas e subiram atrás dele.

- Nós estamos nos 5 primeiros quartos do lado esquerdo do corredor, vocês põem escolher os outros que estão nesse corredor.

As meninas correram e entraram nas cinco primeiras portas do lado direito. Quando todas fecharam as portas Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso. "Realmente nada acontece por acaso."

Quem imaginaria que elas escolheriam os quartos que estavam de frente para o quarto dos garotos que elas mais odeiam?

Algum tempo depois todos estavam sentados em volta da mesa de jantar comendo em silêncio, quando Temari perguntou:

- E então, vocês arranjaram algo pra fazer hoje ou nós vamos ter que procurar?

- Na verdade nós estávamos pensando em ver filmes – disse Naruto – O Neji tem uma coleção bem legal.

- É estamos cansados.. – disse Sasuke

- Cansados? De que?- perguntou Sakura curiosa

- Sakura, sabe como é, semana de prova e tal.

- Achei que o todo poderoso Uchiha não precisasse prestar atenção ou estudar?

- Eu não preciso prestar atenção, mas tenho que estudar, fazer o que né?

- Pois eh né, como dizem tem pessoas que nasceram inteligentes outras precisam se esforçar para isso.

- Mas que filme vocês estão pensando em ver? – Perguntou Tenten cortando a briga do casal

- Tem um bem legal, acho que vocês vão gostar...

- E qual seria?

- O exorcismo de Emily Rose, sabe qual é?

Ino que estava bebendo refrigerante se engasgou ao ouvir o nome do filme, ela morria de medo de filmes de terror de qualquer tipo, era do tipo de pessoa sensível a qualquer tipo de cenas fortes, mas não iria dizer isso para os amigos.

- Ino você está bem? – perguntou Gaara com um pequeno sorriso, ele obviamente sabia do medo da ex e iria usar isso ao seu favor.

- Ótima –ela respondeu secamente

- Então que tal irmos lá pra sala de TV ehn? – disse Hinata

- Vão indo na frente, eu vou lá no meu quarto pegar uma coisa.

- Tudo bem, a sala de TV e seguindo esse corredor aqui, bem no final do corredor ok?

- Uhum.

Enquanto todos seguiram pelo corredor, Ino foi na direção contrária e subiu as escadas indo na direção do seu quarto e se sentando na cama

- Legal, e agora Ino? Se você tiver um ataque histérico todos os seus amigos vão saber que você morre de medo desse tipo de coisa, vão te achar uma criança – disse ela consigo mesma.

Ela molhou um pouco o rosto e passou mais perfume no pescoço, podia parecer estranho mas o cheiro do perfume dela era tão calmante.

Antes de sair ela olhou pela janela, estava começando a chover e o céu estava carregado, o que significava que em pouco tempo começaria a cair raios e trovões.

Pouco tempo depois ela desceu e chegando a sala de TV começou a olhar em volta, tinha uma TV de 42 polegadas e vários sofás de dois lugares e por mais incrível que pareça todos estavam sentados em casais, menos Gaara que estava sentado sozinho no único sofá que sobrava, resumindo ela ia ter que sentar ao lado dele.

Ino se sentou calada ao mesmo tempo em que Hinata apagou a luz e deu play no filme e se pode ouvir um raio caindo e o barulho de um trovão preencher o aposento, fazendo com que Ino se encolhesse mais no sofá.

Gaara conseguia sentir o nervosismo dela crescendo ao passar do filme, tinha uma enorme vontade de abraçá-la como fazia quando eles ainda estavam juntos e ela ficava com medo ou nervosa, mas estranhamente, ele se controlou.

Estava na pior parte do filme quando o padre perguntava o nome dos demônios, quando "ela" respondeu [i lúcifer[/i a luz acabou e Ino se controlou para não berrar, estava morrendo de medo, na verdade estava morrendo de medo a muito tempo agora estava quase tendo um ataque.

Quando a luz acabou Gaara pode ouvir um grito sufocado indo de Ino e sentir a garota tremendo.

Sem se importar com mais nada ele a abraçou pelas costas passando os braços em volta da sua cintura e apoiando o queixo no seu ombro.

Tenten estava morrendo de medo daquele filme, afinal quem não estaria? Esse filme era pior do que ela pensava e sem perceber a cada cena ruim ela se aproximava mais e mais de Neji até que quando a luz apagou, ela por reflexo se agarrou no braço dele morrendo de medo.

- Não sabia que tinha medo do escuro também – ele passou um braço em volta do ombro dela a abraçando protetoramente e ela não fez absolutamente nada para impedir.

- Não tenho – ela respondeu, mas não se afastou dele.

Aos poucos começou a perder o medo, por mais que não conseguisse enxergar absolutamente nada naquela sala, com o braço de Neji em volta de si ela se sentia protegida, segura.

Que coisa ridícula, pensou, mas era inevitável.

Temari estava sentada ao lado se Shikamaru que estava assistindo ao filme com uma expressão de tédio, ela tentava se fazer de forte, mas estava ficando difícil porque cada vez que acontecia uma cena um pouco mais forte ela abafava um grito.

Quando a luz acabou ela por impulso colocou a mão na perna de Shikamaru, assustada.

- Porque não admite que está com medo? – Shikamaru perguntou sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Porque não estou com medo.

- E isso é só porque você está a fim de pegar na minha perna né? – ele perguntou apontando para onde a mão da garota estava.

Ela retirou a mão rapidamente e se não tivesse tão escuro ele com certeza teria percebido ela corar.

- Foi sem querer ok?

- Isso tudo é muito problemático, odeio quando falta luz.

- Tem medo do escuro Shika?

- Claro que não. Você tem? – ele deitou a cabeça no ombro dela

- Já disse que não

- Porque tem que fingir ser tão corajosa?

- Porque eu sou.

- Não se preocupe ok? Eu te protejo do bicho papão – ele comentou rindo

- Nossa agora eu realmente me sinto muito mais segura – ela respondeu irônica

- Eu sei.

Ela virou o rosto para o lado irritada, enquanto ele apenas seu uma risadinha e fechou os olhos novamente ainda apoiado no ombro dela.

Hinata ficou encolhida no sofá morrendo de medo do filme, também quem mandou ver filme de terror, "lembrete: Matar o Neji pela escolha do filme".

Ela estava abraçando as próprias pernas sentada no sofá quando sentiu um braço passando em volta do seu ombro e uma voz no seu ouvido:

- Não precisa ficar com medo, eu estou aqui.

Ela não tirou o braço dele, mas também não demonstrou nenhuma reação quanto às palavras do garoto, porém, quando a luz acabou Hinata soltou um grito e escondeu o rosto no peito de Naruto, enquanto ele passava as mãos pelas costas dela tentando acalmá-la.

Aos poucos Hinata recobrou o alto controle e se afastou um pouco de Naruto, mas sem ainda retirar o braço dele.

Sakura estava super irritada, ótimo ia ter que aturar o Sasuke enchendo o saco dela o filme inteiro.

Quando ela se sentou, ele não falou nada apelas ficou olhando para a televisão com cara de desinteresse.

Porém em uma cena particularmente apavorante do filme em que Sakura se encolheu, ele passou o braço em volta da cintura dela fazendo com que os dois ficassem mais próximos.

-É melhor me soltar agora se não quiser sentir uma mão na sua cara.

- Tenho certeza de que não teria coragem de fazer isso comigo

- Tem mesmo certeza?

- Tenho – ele puxou mais o corpo dela fazendo com que ficassem extremamente próximos enquanto segurou a mão dela que já estava se levantando para ir na sua cara.

- Não quer medir forças comigo quer?

- Eu quero ver o filme

- Estou te impedindo por acaso?

- Na verdade sim

- Porque? Não consegui tirar os olhos de mim?

- Cala...-mas nessa hora a luz acabou e Sakura acabou segurando a camisa de Sasuke com medo.

- Medo? Agora estou impressionado – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela

Ela apenas fechou os olhos, pois um barulho de trovão pode ser ouvido nessa hora e continuou agarrada a ele enquanto Sasuke se aproveitando abraçou a garota.

Ela sentiu os braços de Gaara ao seu redor e a respiração dele em seu ouvido e não fez nada para afastá-lo, foi como seu seus movimentos estivessem congelados.

- Fica calma, está tudo bem – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, o perfume de Ino era quase inebriante, estava começando a perder o controle.

Era quase como se tivessem voltado aos velhos tempos quando ele a abraçava assim porque ela estava triste ou com medo.

Gaara encostou os lábios no pescoço de Ino fazendo com que a garota exclamasse, ele a beijou suavemente e depois afastou o rosto colocando o queixo novamente apoiado no ombro dela.

- Gente, o que vamos fazer agora? – a voz de Hinata pode ser ouvida por toda a sala apesar de ninguém conseguir enxergá-la.

- Deve ter uma lanterna em algum lugar da sala não? – perguntou Neji

- Talvez tenha nas gavetas, alguém ai desceu com o celular?

-Toma – Naruto pegou o celular do bolso e entregou para Hinata. A garota se levantou e foi tateando nas paredes a procura da cômoda, depois de algum tempo procurando ela disse:

- Aqui não tem nada

- É melhor agente não sair dessa sala, logo a luz deve voltar, vamos esperar.

- Tudo bem – disse Hinata se sentando novamente no sofá

Gaara sentiu Ino voltar a tremer e inconscientemente apertou ela mais contra o seu corpo.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou

- Nada – ela disse com a voz rouca

-Me fala, ainda tem medo desse tipo de filme?

Ela fez um movimento com a cabeça indicando que sim e completou:

- e de tempestades

Ela ouviu uma risada baixa vinda dele

- Do que está rindo?

- Eu lembro do primeiro filme de terror que vimos juntos, foi quase a mesma coisa lembra?

- Só que era de tarde e...

-E...?

- E eu ainda achava que se estivesse perto de você nada de ruim poderia acontecer...

Quando Gaara ia responder a voz Hinata pode novamente ser ouvida fazendo com que ele ficasse quieto.

- Gente, na cozinha tem velas será que ninguém pode ir lá pegar não?

- Eu vou – disse Neji – mas a Tenten vai comigo

- Eu não vou não

- Vai sim – ele disse puxando ela pela mão em direção a cozinha

- Mas,mas...

- Mas nada, não vai me dizer que tem medo do escuro não é?

- Já te disse que não tenho.

- Ótimo então

Eles foram andando pelos corredores em direção a cozinha e cada barulho que ouviam parecia sobrenatural.

Cada passo que davam Tenten apertava a mão de Neji mais e mais forte, até que uma janela se abriu fortemente com o vento e Tenten acabou agarrando o pescoço de Neji com medo, ficando com o rosto a centímetros do dele.

-Des...- ela já ia dizer mais foi impedida por um beijo intenso de Neji. No começo ela se debateu e tentou se afastar, mas ele era mais forte e sua força de vontade não era tanta para continuar tentando.

Ele foi empurrando ela calmamente em direção a parede como modo de conseguir apoio e os beijos estavam ficando cada vez mais quentes.

Ao sentir a mão de Neji nas suas coxas ela o empurrou fortemente e continuou andando em direção a cozinha mais rapidamente

- Desculpa...Eu não...- ele começou mais foi interrompido por ela

- Você pega as velas e eu os pires ok?

- Hun? Tá.

Ela não olhou na cara de Neji nenhuma vez, mas também não conseguiria pela escuridão que estava no lugar.

Ela pegou dez pires e Neji dez velas, mas acendeu duas e entregou uma pra ela. Agora com luz tudo parecia melhor menos o fato de ela continuar sem encará-lo.

Quando eles saíram Gaara virou de frente pra Ino encarando ela.Ela abaixou o rosto olhando para o chão. Odiava quando falava demais.

- O que você quis dizer com isso?- ele perguntou levantando o rosto ela delicadamente

- Nada, não quis dizer nada.

- Não confia em mim?

Ela ficou calada e quando ia dizer uma coisa viu uma luz chegando na porta da sala e se afastou indo à direção dessa luz.

Assim que viu que era Tenten ela saiu correndo e pegou uma vela e um pires. Quando Tenten chegou a sala com as velas acesas todos se afastaram rapidamente.

Assim que todos pegaram velas e ficaram em silêncio apenas olhando paras as chamas, Gaara falou:

- Hinata, tem como você me arranjar um papel, um compasso e uma caneta?

- Fala sério você acha mesmo que vai ter tudo isso numa sala de televisão? – disse Sasuke

- Acredita que tem! – disse Hinata

-Não Gaara, não mesmo, você não vai fazer o que eu estou pensando que você vai fazer-disse Ino enquanto Hinata pegava tudo que Gaara pediu.

- Sentem todos em um circulo e coloquem as velas em pontos da sala que dê para iluminar tudo.

Eles colocaram as velas nos pontos da sala, mas Ino não se moveu, ainda encarava Gaara enquanto esse mantinha um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- E sentem uma menina e um menino, para intercalar a roda.

Todos se sentaram e Gaara puxou Ino e se sentou na roda, na ordem estava Gaara, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru e Temari.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Tenten curiosa

- Jogo dos espíritos – disse Ino relembrando a outra vez que jogou esse jogo

- Vocês não acreditam nesse tipo de coisa não é mesmo? – Disse Gaara sorrindo irônico.

----------//---------fim do capitulo 7--------------//-------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 – A primeira noite

Todos se sentaram e Gaara puxou Ino e se sentou na roda, na ordem estava Gaara, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru e Temari.  
- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Tenten curiosa  
- Jogo dos espíritos – disse Ino relembrando a outra vez que jogou esse jogo  
- Vocês não acreditam nesse tipo de coisa não é mesmo? – Disse Gaara sorrindo irônico

------------//--------------//---------------------//----------------------//-------------------------//-----

Todos estavam muito calados esperando Gaara começar o jogo, ele fez um circulo em que tinha escrito todas as letras do alfabeto, entrada e saída, sim e não. Gaara pegou uma tampa de caneta e colocou em cima do compasso e começou a girá-lo.

- Tem alguém ai?- perguntou

O compasso parou no sim e todos ficaram um pouco assustados, mas tentaram manter a calma.

- Bom ou ruim?– perguntou Ino agora concentrada no jogo, ela acreditava por isso tinha tanto medo, mas não iria levar na brincadeira.

O compasso girou e foi parando em determinadas letras do alfabeto até formar a palavra "nenhum"

- Nenhum? – perguntou Naruto sem entender

- Quer dizer que ele não é nem bons nem ruins Naruto – respondeu Neji

- Conhece alguém dessa roda? – perguntou Tenten

O compasso girou novamente e formou a palavra "sim"

- Quem?

O compasso girou formando um "Ino"

A garota olhou para Gaara aterrorizada com aquilo.

- Se isso for brincadeira sua Gaara eu vou pedir por favor que pare.

- Não sou eu que estou controlando Ino, eu juro. Pode fazer se quiser.

Ele afastou um pouco a mão sem soltar o compasso para que Ino o segurasse.

Ela estava com as mãos tremulas ao segurar o compasso, o que todos perceberam.

- Quem é você? – Sasuke perguntou sério

O compasso girou e para o assombro de Ino, formou as palavras " uma pessoa importante"

- O que você quer? – perguntou Temari que estava se irritando com toda aquela história.

"Dar um conselho a todos"

- E qual seria? – perguntou Shikamaru

"Nunca usem o passado para o julgar o futuro, ou acreditem em coincidências, elas não existem."

Quando o compasso parou de girar Ino estava chorando e ninguém sabia porque mas também não perguntaram naquele momento.

- Esse conselho tem motivo? – perguntou Gaara curioso

"trazer a felicidade"

- Isso o torna bom, não? – perguntou Hinata

"interesses próprios não são bons"

- Podemos sair? – perguntou Ino que estava chorando muito

"não"

- O que mais você quer?

"dizer adeus"

- Adeus – Ino sussurrou enquanto Gaara perguntava novamente

- Podemos sair?

"sim"

Nesse momento duas coisas aconteceram, a luz voltou fazendo a TV se ligar e assuntando a todos e Ino saiu correndo, indo na direção do seu quarto, sendo seguida por Gaara.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu? – disse Naruto confuso

-Não faço a menor idéia, mas parece ter sido sério, olha o jeito que a Ino saiu daqui – disse Sasuke.

- Acho que não vou conseguir dormir essa noite – comentou Hinata

- Nem eu – disse Sakura

- Se quiserem companhia garotas, vocês sabem aonde me achar – disse Sasuke com um sorriso debochado.

- Só se eu quisesse ter pesadelos à noite – disse Sakura

- E pode deixar que eu faça companhia para a Hinata-chan – disse Naruto sorrindo meio bobo, fazendo Hinata corar levemente.

- Sei que você quer minha companhia Sakura, não precisa esconder.

- Clarooo que quero – ela disse sarcástica

- Que bom que admite assim fica mais fácil.

Shikamaru estava deitado no sofá de olho fechado enquanto Temari o encarava assombrada.

- Como consegue ficar tão calmo depois de tudo isso?

- Ficar preocupado é muito problemático, não vale a pena, porque? Você ficou com medo? – ele abriu um dos olhos encarando ela

- Lógico que fiquei né? Você queria o que? – ela disse olhando pra ele com raiva.

- Como eu já disse antes, não se preocupe que eu te protejo.

- Sei viu.

Ele puxou um braço da garota fazendo ela cair sentada perto dele.

- Mas o que...?

- Só relaxe ok? Não precisa temer nada – ele colocou uma das mãos em volta da cintura dela e voltou a fechar os olhos.

Hunf – ela murmurou, mas não se afastou nem retirou o braço do garoto.

Tenten estava sentada ao lado de Neji no sofá encarando os próprios pés, agora que podia ver o rosto dele de novo estava visivelmente envergonhada por tudo que tinha acontecido no caminho da cozinha, quer dizer como poderia explicar aquilo?

- Tenten?- Neji falou tentando chamar a atenção da garota

- Hun?

- Olha pra mim – ele pegou o queixo dela de leve fazendo-a encará-lo.

Ela corou e tentou desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu.

- Eu acho que agente tem que conversar... – ele disse sério, olhando nos olhos dela.

- Eu acho que não – ela desviou o olhar

- Até quando as coisas vão ter que ser assim Tenten? – perguntou ele suspirando cansado

- Eu não sei, até eu me sentir confiante talvez. – ela disse se levantando e indo sentar junto com Naruto, Hinata, Sakura e Sasuke.

Gaara alcançou Ino quando ela estava fechando a porta do quarto e impediu que ela fizesse isso.

Ele entrou no quarto empurrando ela pra dentro e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Sai daqui Gaara – ela fala se sentando na cama ainda com lágrimas nos olhos

- Não – ele sussurra baixo, abraçando ela em seguida.

- Sai – ela diz de novo só que muito baixo sem força.

- O que aconteceu, me conta – ele sussurra no ouvido dela.

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

Ele encosta a cabeça dela no ombro dele acariciando os cabelos dela calmamente.

- Tudo bem se não quiser me contar mas...

Ela fica em silêncio esperando ele continuar

Se estiver com medo e quiser que eu passe a noite com você eu ou entender – ele sorri maroto

Ela empurra ele, não tinham mais lágrimas no rosto mas sim um olhar de raiva e um sorriso que era meio debochado mas que também tinha um pouco de alegria

- Sabia que você estava carinhoso demais, só podia querer alguma coisa.

Ele continuou sorrindo, "pelo menos consegui animar ela" pensou.

- Vamos descer logo, não quero que o seu cheiro fique empreguinado no meu quarto.

- Pode deixar, depois eu te dou uma blusa minha pra você dormir abraçada – ele falou ao mesmo tempo em que saia andando em direção a sala.

- Sério? – ela falou sorrindo e acompanhando ele

- Claro – ele respondeu

- Assim quem sabe eu consigo fazer uma macumba com ela e te transformar em gay ou coisa parecida

- Você nunca faria isso. Seria muito desperdício.

- Acho que nem preciso responder né?

- Não, eu sei a reposta.

Eles chegaram a sala e todos encaram Ino preocupados.

- Gente, eu tive uma grande idéia!! – disse ela empolgada

- Ih, lá vem – disse Shikamaru.

Ela olhou pra ele irritada e continuou – todos nós podíamos dormir na sala hoje

- Como é? – perguntou Tenten

- É, bom eu pelo menos estou assustada e não quero dormir sozinha.

- Mas e eles? – perguntou Sakura apontando para os garotos

- Agente dorme de um lado da sala e eles de outro ué.

- Não confio neles

- Se eles tentarem alguma coisa, agente bate neles.

- Vocês contra agente? – falou gaara debochado

- Vocês tem um ponto fraco fácil de ser alcançado - disse Ino olhando para as partes baixas de Gaara e encarando ele em seguida com um sorrisinho debochado.

- Out, me lembre de não mexer com você,,.está noite – ele acrescentou baixo

- Bom, por mim tudo bem – disse Sakura.

- Ebaa, então garotos que tal vocês irem pegar nossos colchões agora?

- Porque agente? – perguntou Naruto

- Porque vocês são homens ué, não fazem mais que a obrigação.

- Vai sonhando Ino

- Nossa Gaara, você não faria isso por mim? –ela perguntou com cara de cachorro sem dono

Ele olhou bem pra ela e depois virou as costas

- Não

- Agora estou magoada, vou pro meu quarto trocar de roupa também depois dessa.

- Ah desculpa, se quiser eu te acompanho pra me redimir.

- Claroo –ela falou sorrindo – que não né? – ela completou

Todos subiram e tempos depois cada um estava voltando com um colchão e um travesseiro além de estarem todos de pijama.

Na verdade dizer que todos estavam de pijama seria uma mentira porque os garotos propositalmente estavam usando cuecas samba-canção enquanto as garotas estavam com pijamas com shorts extremamente curtos.

- Não se esqueçam que amanha vamos a praia por isso tentem acordar cedo ok? – disse Hinata

Tava todo mundo espalhado pela sala pouco se importando com lado de meninas ou lado de meninos.

O colchão de gaara estava um pouco acima do de Ino, mas se ele se deitasse pra baixo sua cabeça ficaria ao lado da dela.

O colchão de Naruto estava do lado do de Hinata

Sakura estava do lado de Ino e Sasuke abaixo de Sakura.

Temari estava ao lado de Hinata e Shikamaru ao lado de Temari.

Tenten estava ao lado de Sakura e Neji acima de Tenten (N/A.:Conseguem imaginar?)

Depois de arrumarem tudo eles já tinham se analisado, eles se deitaram.

Gaara propositalmente deitou para baixo para poder ficar com o rosto perto do de Ino, Sakura se deitou para baixo para não ter que encarar o rosto de Ino nem o de Tenten e com isso ficou com a cabeça perto da de Sasuke.

Mesmo com as luzes apagadas a sala ainda estava clara pela luz as lua que estava aparecendo após a tempestade.

Gaara virou o rosto para Ino a olhando com um sorriso indecifrável.

- O que? – ela perguntou baixo

Ele acariciou o rosto dela carinhosamente – nada – ele disse.

- Para com isso Gaara

- Por que? Você quer que eu pare?

- Sim - antes dela se virar ele deu um selinho nela.

- Boa Noite Ino – ela apenas se virou de costas pra ele e fechou os olhos, mas ainda podia sentir o olhar dele na sua nuca

Shikamaru se aproximou de Temari e colocou um de seus braços em volta da cintura dela

- Ainda com medo? – ele perguntou

- Não

- Que bom – ele respondeu abraçando ela mais forte e dando um beijo no seu pescoço para logo depois se afastar

- Sonha comigo Temari

- E você comigo – ela respondeu e logo em seguida fechou os olhos " o que foi isso?"

Naruto e Hinata estavam deitados um de frente para o outro, ele queria beijar aquela garota, mas não o faria até ter certeza de seus sentimentos por ela, foi isso que prometeu certo?

Ele é tão bonito pensou, pena que não é diferente...Será que vai mesmo mudar?

Ele se aproximou e beijou o rosto da garota desejando boa noite a ela.

Ela sorriu e se virou de costas pra ele na tentativa de dormir

Sasuke se virou de bruço e colocou os cotovelos apoiados ao lado do rosto de Sakura fazendo o seu rosto ficar em cima do dela, com uma pequena distância entre eles.

Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo, Sakura séria e Sasuke com um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

Ele aproximou o rosto e beijou os lábios dela delicadamente se afastando em seguida e voltando a se deitar.

- O que foi isso Sasuke?

- Um desejo de bons sonhos

-Pra você também

Tenten estava deitada meio abraçada ao travesseiro e por isso sua mão ficava perto do rosto de Neji, mesmo sem querer.

Ele entrelaçou uma das mãos na dela surpreendendo a garota e dando um beijo nela.

Ele apertou a mão dela e depois a soltou, fazendo com que Tenten colocasse sua mão pra baixo.

Ela sorriu, talvez aquela tivesse sido uma primeira tentativa de passar confiança, será?

E fechou os olhos em seguida dormindo rapidamente.

-----------//-----------------fim do capitulo 8-----------------//-----------------


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 – Revelações e tanto

Hinata acordou com os raios de sol que invadiam a janela da sala. Por mais que estivesse acordada ela não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos, estava se sentindo tão bem e pensando nisso que percebeu um braço em volta da sua cintura. Ela não tinha coragem de olhar, esse braço só podia ser...só podia ser do Naruto, esse pensamento fez com que ela corasse instantaneamente.

Lutando contra sua força de vontade Hinata tirou cuidadosamente o braço de Naruto envolta de si e se levantou olhando ao redor da sala.

A cena que a garota viu era no mínimo peculiar...

Sasuke estava deitado de bruços com as mãos nos braços de Sakura, enquanto a garota estava dormindo com um sorriso feliz no rosto.

Neji e Tenten estavam com as mãos entrelaçadas.

Gaara estava dormindo com o rosto perigosamente perto do de Ino e com um sorriso de canto nos lábios, enquanto a garota mantinha uma expressão divertida no rosto.

Shikamaru estava dormindo no colchão de Temari abraçado à garota enquanto ela estava com a cabeça deitada no seu ombro.

Realmente aquela era uma cena muito bonita de se ver, pensou Hinata, todos com expressões tão diferentes do normal quando estavam sempre em conflito.

Ela olhou para Naruto, ele estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto que combinava muito com ele e que deixava ele ainda mais bonito na opinião de dela.

Ela pegou uma máquina fotográfica, que estava em cima da mesinha e tirou uma foto dos amigos com o pensamento de que quando toda essa tempestade passasse e todos se acertassem com certeza ficariam felizes em ver uma cena como aquela.

Hinata andou pelos colchões até chegar perto da TV aonde pode ver as horas, eram 8:30, realmente já era muito tarde e já era hora de fazer com que todos acordassem e ela tinha um método muito eficiente para isso.

Ela pegou um CD da Hilary Duff da sua coleção e colocou no som super potente que eles tinham e antes de dar play na musica que ela tinha escolhido, "wake up", ela colocou o som no ultimo volume, tapando os ouvidos logo em seguida.

Todos acordaram desesperados com aquele barulho, Sakura tentou se levantar mas os braços de Sasuke a estavam prendendo, mas ele a soltou rapidamente na intenção de colocar as mãos nos ouvidos para abafar a musica, ato que foi repetido pela garota enquanto ela se sentava no colchão.

Ino acordou um pouco assustada e a primeira coisa que viu ao abrir os olhos foram dois olhos verdes a encarando, olhos que demonstravam um pouco de surpresa além da indiferença natural. Ela colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça na tentativa de abafar o barulho, ato que foi repetido por Gaara.

Tenten e Neji acordaram ao mesmo tempo e ao perceber que sua não estava entrelaçada com a de Neji, Tenten afastou a mão também na intenção de tampar os ouvidos, enquanto Neji tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

Temari acordou e a primeira coisa que percebeu além da musica foi o fato de estar dormindo totalmente agarrada a Shikamaru. O garoto ao que parece também acordou e percebeu a mesma coisa, pois se afastou e voltou para a sua própria cama, mas apenas virou de costas para Temari e colocou um travesseiro em cima da cabeça enquanto a loira se levantava e berrava tentando fazer sua voz se sobrepor a musica alta.

Naruto que acordou mais desesperado levantou rápido acabando por cair logo em seguida em cima do colchão, ele não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo e também não tentou entender, apenas tapou os ouvidos esperando que o som passasse.

Hinata ao perceber que todos já estavam devidamente acordados desligou o som e começou a falar:

- Bom dia, que bom que todo mundo já acordou – ela falou com uma voz sarcástica.

- Quer dizer que isso tudo e obra sua Hinata? – Neji perguntou com raiva no tom de voz.

- Bom, foi a maneira mais eficiente que pensei para acordar vocês.

- Hinata-chan? – falou Naruto com uma voz falsamente controlada.

- Hun? – ela perguntou num tom inocente.

- É melhor – Sasuke continuou se levantando com raiva

- Você – completou Gaara também se levantando

Hinata foi se afastando ao ver a cara raivosa e assassina dos amigos.

- CORRER – completou Naruto saindo atrás de Hinata enquanto a garota corria desesperada na direção da porta de entrada.

Ele era obviamente muito mais forte e muito mais veloz por isso alcançou ela facilmente e rapidamente e a segurou pela cintura fazendo com que a garota perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse em cima de Naruto, fazendo com que conseqüentemente o garoto caísse no chão.

Quando Naruto começou a correr Sasuke olhou para Gaara e os dois resolveram que não seria uma boa idéia correr atrás da garota, por isso se sentaram no novamente nos colchões enquanto Sakura se deitava novamente no seu colchão na idéia de voltar a dormir e Ino ainda estava com o travesseiro em cima da cabeça, mas obviamente não estava mais dormindo, Tenten já estava de pé encarando Temari que tentava a todo custo tirar o travesseiro do rosto de Shikamaru enquanto parecia que o garoto era o único do grupo que havia realmente conseguido voltar a dormir.

O rosto deles estava tão próximo que era possível sentir a respiração de Naruto e vice-versa. Ela tentou se levantar e se afastar, mas o braço de Naruto estava prendendo ela. Ele lentamente colocou umas das mãos na nuca dela fazendo com que os rostos de ambos perdessem os poucos centímetros que os separavam e ele a beijasse.

Foi um beijo tão calmo e carinhoso, um beijo que passava todo o sentimento que aqueles dois nutriam um pelo outro.

Aos poucos eles foram se afastando e Hinata se levantou, completamente vermelha.

- Desculpe – disse Naruto com a cabeça baixa

- Não vou brigar por algo que já aconteceu, mas, por favor, não faça isso de novo sem que eu permita.

- E existe a chance de você permitir de novo?- ele perguntou com um sorriso

- Sinceramente, eu não sei – ela respondeu já se afastando em direção a sala de televisão.

Ao voltar a sala de televisão todos olharam para Hinata com uma cara visivelmente assassina e Neji perguntou:

- Espero que você tenha uma boa explicação para o eu fez agora a pouco Hinata – ele nem sequer havia percebido o quanto a garota estava desconcertada, coisa que as garotas perceberam assim que Hinata entrou na sala.

- É que já estava ficando tarde para irmos pra praia e foi a melhor forma que eu pensei para acordar vocês entende? A minha intenção foi completamente boa.

- E que horas são? – perguntou Ino que já havia tirado o travesseiro da cabeça

- Nove – respondeu Hinata.

- Tá muito cedo – Ino deitou de novo pensando nos acontecimentos da noite anterior, era coisa demais para um dia só.

- Andem logo garotas, nós temos que nos arrumar se lembram? Praias, caras...- mas ela parou de falar ao ver o olhar que todos os garotos do lugar dirigiam a ela, até mesmo Shikamaru já estava, depois de muito custo, acordado.

- Quer dizer...conhecer pessoas novas, pegar uma cor, estreiar nossos maravilhosos biquínis novos se lembram?

- Ok, ok você me convenceu, vou subir e me trocar – disse Sakura sendo seguida pelas outras três.

- E digo o mesmo para vocês garotos - completou Hinata – ou será que preferem ficar em casa ao invés de ver lindas garotas como nós nos nossos lindos biquínis novos ehn? – logo em seguida ela saiu da sala indo à direção do seu quarto.

- Minha prima tá atiradinha demais, agora entendo porque meu tio mandou eu vir pra cá cuidar dela.

- É melhor nós subirmos também. – comentou Sasuke

- Porque? – perguntou Gaara, com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Algo me diz coisas interessantes iram acontecer hoje – ele deu um sorriso de canto

- Isso eu tenho que concordar com você – disse Gaara relembrando alguns fatos da noite passada enquanto subia as escadas, sendo seguido pelos outros.

Pouco tempo depois já estavam todos os garotos usando apenas bermudas e chinelos com óculos escuros nas mãos esperando as garotas que como sempre estavam demorando bastante a descer.

Uns dez minutos depois as garotas desceram, como sempre, estavam perfeitas.

Hinata estava usando um biquíni azul marinho com a parte de cima sem alças e uma saia branca com lindos bordados que pareciam feitos a mão.

Tenten estava com um biquíni todo colorido com a parte de cima tipo cortininha e uma canga longa verde amarrada na cintura.

Sakura usava um biquíni branco que tinha lacinhos amarrando a parte de baixo e estava com um short jeans por cima.

Temari estava com um biquíni preto com detalhes em branco e um short branco

Ino estava com um biquíni rosa e uma saia rodada preta por cima

Todas usavam delicados chinelos de praia, óculos escuros e enormes bolsas de praia.

Eai vamos? – perguntou Temari para os garotos que estavam levemente distraídos observando-as.

- Hun, claro.

- Nós só vamos pegar as pranchas.

Poucos minutos depois eles voltaram e todos foram na direção da praia. Eles escolheram uma parte mais movimentada que estava cheia de turistas por causa do feriado e que ficava perto da parte da praia usada por surfistas.

No tempo em que os garotos tiravam as bermudas e os chinelos para irem para o mar as garotas já haviam tirado os shorts e saias e se deitado nas espreguiçadeiras para pegar uma cor.

Assim que eles saíram Ino começou a falar

- Merda eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo

- Do que você esta falando porquinha?

- Dele.

- Dele quem? – Todas sabiam muito bem de quem Ino estava falando e tinha confissões a fazer também mas era Sakura queria ouvir ela dizer com a própria boca.

- Desse idiota, desprezível, retardado do Gaara

- Dá pra explicar melhor?

- Ele me confunde, eu não sei explicar, primeiro ele foi todo grosso, vocês lembram, mas agora foi tão carinhoso que foi quase como se tivéssemos voltado a época em que estávamos namorando.

- O que exatamente ele fez?

- Eu não sei bem como explicar, desde da tempestade ele está tão carinhoso comigo, mas eu sei que ele está agindo assim de propósito e que daqui a pouco vai voltar a ser o velho gaara de sempre, mas e vocês?

- Nós o que? – perguntou Temari

- Eu percebi que não sou só eu que está evitando eles, na verdade todas nós estamos menos...

- A hinata, eu também notei isso – comentou Sakura.

- E então Hinata-chan o que tem para nos contar?

- Eu não sei, desde que o Naruto falou que ia provar que tinha mudado ele tem sido muito legal e hoje agente se beijou e...

- VOCÊS SE BEIJARAM?? – berraram todas ao mesmo tempo

- Uhum, e foi tããão bom, eu não sei se o Naruto mudou, mas pelo que parece ele está tentando e isso me deixa muito feliz entendem?

- Uhum

- Mas e você Sakura porque está mais distante ainda do Sasuke? – perguntou Hinata

- Também estou confusa, ele está diferente comigo, não posso dizer que esteja carinhoso, mas também não está frio e ele me beijou ontem a noite mas foi sei lá diferente, foi como se pela primeira vez na vida o Sasuke não tivesse segundas intenções.

- Vocês dois já...?

- Não, mas não foi por falta de tentativas da parte dele é claro.

- Sei como é...- comentou Ino

- E você Tenten?

- Ontem eu e o Neji meio que discutimos, eu fui sincera e disse que não confiava nele, ai eu não sei, depois ele agiu como se dissesse que eu devia confiar nele, não sei explicar. Mas e você Temari?

- Simplificadamente eu apelei com o Shika por ele achar que tudo era complicado e desde então é como se ele tivesse resolvido mostrar que era afim de mim.

- E você é afim dele?

- Lógico que não.

- Olha eu acho que se ele conseguiu perceber que é afim de você, você deveria tentar perceber que é afim dele também porque todo mundo sabe disso – disse Hinata.

- Tanto faz

- Você é quem sabe, mas eu sinceramente prefiro não pensar no que irá acontecer, o que tiver que ser será, eu não vou ficar me estressando com um futuro que eu não posso prever. – disse Ino ao mesmo tempo em que se deitava de bruços para poder queimar as costas.

- Talvez você tenha razão, mas... – Hinata começou, mas parou de falar.

- Mas nada, eu posso estar até sentindo algo...

- Ino – sakura tentou interromper, mas ela continuou.

- mas vai passar porque a minha razão diz que é tudo um plano

- Inooo

- e eu não vou cair nesse joguinho independente do que eu sinta.

- INO

- QUE É? – ela virou para trás e deu de cara com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Gaara.

Gaara estava encarando Ino com a sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso malicioso no rosto

- Então quer dizer que você sente alguma coisa?

- Hunn... ehhh

- E então Ino como vai fugir dessa vez ehn? Qual vai ser a desculpa?

- Eu...eu...eu não tenho que te dar satisfações do que eu digo ou deixo de dizer e não seja prepotente ao ponto de pensar que eu estava falando sobre você – ela disse ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava.

- E então sobre quem você estaria falando?

- Não te interessa – ela se levantou e saiu andando a passos rápidos sendo seguida por Gaara

-É claro que me interessa.

- Ah é? E porque?

- Simples – ele segurou o pulso dela impedindo-a de continuar andando – porque eu tenho que garantir que esses sentimentos sejam por mim e por mais ninguém.

- Sabia. Era bom demais pra ser verdade.

- O que?

- Você estava carinhoso demais, amável demais, parece que o verdadeiro Gaara voltou.

- Eu digo o mesmo para você

- Como assim?

- Você estava educada, gentil, passiva.

- Passiva? PASSIVA?Então é isso não é. Fala sério você não tem vergonha não?

- Hun? Vergonha?

- Primeiro nós tínhamos um relacionamento cheio de problemas ai você me trai e acha que pode se explicar e quando eu finalmente te esqueço você aparece de novo na minha vida me agarrando por ai e dizendo que eu sou sua. De repente volta a ser o cara fofo que eu conheci dois anos atrás e depois me pede para ser passiva?? O que você acha? Que cada vez que você fizer alguma merda que com certeza vai ferir meus sentimentos eu diga, oh amor está tudo bem afinal você tem toda a porra do direito de me magoar sempre que quiser? Vê se te enxerga Gaara. – ela puxou o braço com toda força e se soltou saindo andando e deixando Gaara sem reação.

As meninas olharam assustadas, a reação de Ino, mas logo foram distraídas pelos outros 4 que voltavam do mar.

Eles olharam Ino e Gaara parados e pareciam estar brigando, mas não dava para ouvir porque estavam um pouco distantes.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Naruto

- Sei lá, a Ino falou algo sobre sentimentos e o Gaara ouviu ai na hora que ele foi tirar satisfações ela apelou.

- Típico da Ino – comentou Shikamaru com um sorriso

- Porque?

- Sempre que alguém a obriga a ver uma verdade que ela não quer admitir ela apela, nunca perceberam?

- Agora que você falou, eu já tinha percebido isso.

- É o modo dela fugir e se proteger, entendem? Assim ela desvia o assunto, mas conhecendo o Gaara como eu conheço isso não vai dar certo com ele.

- Odeio dizer, mas você tem razão - comentou Temari – e pior é que os dois são muito cabeças-duras para admitir qualquer coisa.

Quando eles acabaram de falar Sasuke estava voltando do mar completamente encharcado e ao olhar para Sakura sentada um sorriso divertido passou pelos lábios dele.

- Sakura querida estava pensando em você – ele falou em um tom sarcástico.

- Normalmente eu perguntaria porque, mas não estou interessada.

- Nossa Sakura eu só ia pedir um abraço – ele falou se aproximando dela com os braços abertos

Todos trocaram olhares cúmplices que indicava que sabiam que Sasuke iria aprontar alguma coisa.

- Nem vem, não mesmo, Sasuke Uchiha se afasta agora mesmo, eu estou mandando.

Ele para, olha pra ela e diz:

- E desde quando eu recebo ordens suas? – para logo em seguida abraçar a garota fazendo com que ela ficasse toda molhada.

- Me soltaaa – ela falou dando murros nas costas dele.

- Porque? Vai dizer que não gosta? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- NÃO

- É melhor soltar ela, você está estressando a menina – comentou Naruto divertidamente.

- Não foi o que pareceu ontem, foi? – continuou Sasuke ignorando o amigo

Essas palavras deixaram a garota sem reação por alguns instantes, mas logo em seguida ela falou:

- Melhor me soltar, se não eu vou ter que apelar para ignorância.

- Ah eh? E o que você pretende fazer? – ele perguntou abraçando ela com mais força

- Que tal tirar sua capacidade de ter filhos ehn?

Out, depois dessa eu afastava – comentou Neji

O efeito dessa frase foi instantâneo, pois logo em seguida Sasuke se afastou da garota, mas sorriu:

- Se fizesse isso Sakura, você estaria apenas prejudicando seu próprio futuro.

- Ah eh? Porque?

- É óbvio quer você quer ter um filho comigo no futuro

Sakura balançou a cabeça sorrindo debochada

- Realmente Sasuke, acho que você caiu do berço quando nasceu viu?Ou então tomou muito sol na cabeça porque você está alucinando.

- Quer saber Sakura, não vou discutir com você, todo mundo sabe que você me ama. –ele disse com raiva saindo de perto do grupo logo em seguida e voltando para o mar e fazendo com que uma Sakura irritada se levantasse e saísse andando na direção em que Ino tinha ido algum tempo atrás.

- Quer saber aqui ta quente demais, vou buscar sorvete, alguém quer? – falou Hinata, "será que eu sou a única que acho essas brigas idiotas desnecessárias?".

Todos obviamente queriam sorvete por isso Naruto se ofereceu para acompanhar Hinata, que aceitou na mesma hora e os dois saíram na direção dos barzinhos que ficavam na praia.

Shikamaru que estava em pé até àquela hora se deitou em uma espreguiçadeira ao lado de Temari e fechou os olhos na intenção de repor o seu sono, já que havia sido acordado cedo demais por Hinata na sua opinião.

- Tenten quer dar uma volta comigo? – Perguntou Neji se levantando e estendendo a mão para a garota.

Ela olhou para os lados pensando na opção, quer dizer, se ficasse teria que segurar vela para a Temari e se fosse com o Neji teria falhado miseravelmente na sua missão de evitá-lo o máximo possível. Como ela odiava segurar vela...

- Vamos – ela se levantou como quem estava se preparando para ir pra forca.

Os dois foram andando calmamente e em completo silencio pela orla da praia até que chegaram em uma parte que já não tinha tantos turistas.

Neji puxou a garota na direção de um banco, se sentando e puxando ela para se sentar junto com ele.

- Sabe, eu gosto da praia assim, mais vazia, é muito mais bonito não concorda? – ele disse olhando para o mar

- É verdade...- ela disse olhando para o mar também "afinal, qual era o propósito de tudo aquilo?"

Sem que ambos percebessem, já estavam conversando sobre assuntos mundanos e em momento algum Neji tocou em assuntos como relacionamento ou confiança, mas porque?

Tudo aquilo deixou ela muito confusa.

Shikamaru estava deitado e milagrosamente estava acordado, antes porque estava prestando atenção nas conversas ao seu redor e depois estava prestando atenção em uma bela garota que estava deitada ao seu lado.

-Temari? – chamou ele baixo

- Hun? –ela respondeu ainda de olhos fechados

- Sabe..hun..Eu estava pensando naquilo que você me disse um tempo atrás

- Aquilo o que? – ela tinha uma noção do que era, mas não gostaria de estar enganada.

- Sobre complicar as coisas...

- E o que estava pensando?

- Que talvez você tenha razão...

- Entendo...

- E é por isso que resolvi que algumas coisas devem mudar – ele se levantou e ficou em pé ao lado de Temari

- Como o que? – ela perguntou se sentando

Ele não disse mais nada, apenas se aproximou da garota rapidamente e a beijou.Foi um beijo muito demorado e possessivo, diria até controlador.

Ele olhou pra ela seriamente e ela o olhou confusa.

- Eu preciso...eu preciso pensar sobre tudo isso – ela falou se levantando e saindo de perto do garoto rapidamente enquanto Shikamaru apenas se deitou novamente com um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

Ino estava sentada na praia olhando as ondas quebrarem quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Olhou e era Sakura que estava se sentando ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo

- Responde você primeiro – disse Ino

- Hunn.. E que eu não sei explicar direito, o Sasuke apelou comigo, disse que todo mundo sabia que eu o amava menos eu mesma e saiu andando, furioso e me deixou falando sozinha acredita?

- Acho que entendo sabe? Quer dizer, esse joguinho de vocês dois cansa sabe? Esse eu te odeio mais eu te amo, sabe? Talvez ele tenha simplesmente se cansado de ouvir você negando que gosta dele toda vez que olha para o garoto.

- Mas é ele que provoca isso Ino. Você acha que eu gosto que ele brinque com os meus sentimentos toda hora? Dizendo que gosta de mim e depois me afastando. Eu não tenho segurança suficiente para demonstrar que sinto algo por ele.

- Eu te entendo, mas porque vocês dois não conversam sabe? Sem brigas ou...sem agarrações- ela completou com um sorrisinho.

- Porque você não segue o próprio conselho Ino?

- Porque com o Gaara é diferente

- Diferente como?

- Acredita que ele teve a cara-de-pau de virar pra mim e dizer que ele estava mais carinhoso porque eu estava mais passiva?Eu estou com tanta raiva disso, o que ele acha que eu sou, algum tipo de cachorrinho adestrado.

- Ele disse mesmo isso?

- Uhum, com todas as letras.

- E era por causa dele que você estava aqui olhando o mar autistamente?

- Depois que ele disso eu explodi sabe? Fiquei com tanta raiva que sai andando meio sem rumo, estava tentando me acalmar.

- Mas você ainda não disse porque com o Gaara é diferente...

- Porque eu acho que mesmo se agente voltasse eu nunca mais iria conseguir confiar nele

- e porque não dá uma chance? Porque não tenta?

- E porque você não segue seu próprio conselho Sakura? – ela disse com um tom de raiva na voz, encerrando o assunto.

Depois disso as duas começaram a falar em assuntos mais brandos e não tocaram no nome dos garotos pelo resto do dia

Sasuke encontrou Gaara no mar que coincidentemente estava com a mesma cara raivosa que ele.

- E então o que aconteceu? – perguntou Gaara ao ver a cara raivosa do amigo

- A Sakura. Como sempre a Sakura. Essa garota me irrita.

- O que ela fez dessa vez?

- Porque ela não pode admitir que gosta de mim? Porque é tão difícil pra ela?

- Porque você fica frio com ela de uma hora pra outra? – falou Gaara irônico.

- Eu não vou correr atrás de uma garota que fica gritando para o mundo inteiro que me odeia.

- Espera ai? Quer dizer que você desistiu de galinhar e resolveu ficar com a Sakura?

- Eu não disse isso

- Mas foi o que quis dizer...

- Mas e você? Porque a cara de assassino?

- Ino – ele disse simplesmente

- Motivo?

- Ela apelou comigo porque eu disse que estava mais carinhoso porque ela estava mais passiva.

- Não zoa. Você disse para a garota que ela estava mais passiva?

- Uhum, o que que tem?

- Gaara, você é um idiota!

- Dizer que ela está mais passiva é como dizer que ela está abaixando a cabeça para as merdas que você faz.

- Mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Eu quis dizer que ela estava, sei lá, mais calma, sabe?

- Na verdade não

- Quer dizer não é como se cada vez que eu chegasse perto dela a garota me recebesse com quatro pedras na mão. Ela estava mais receptiva.

- Você disse isso pra ela?

-Não

- Então diga

- Acho que vou esperar essa raiva dela passar um pouco, eu quero fazer com que ela queira voltar pra mim e é assim que vai ser e não contrário.

- Quero ver. Aposto que você não consegue

- Quer mesmo apostar? – perguntou Gaara estendendo a mão

- Quero – disse Sasuke apertando ela

- Mas porque duvida tanto?

- A Ino é a garota mais orgulhosa que eu já conheci e nada que você disser pode mudar isso

- Veremos – disse Gaara com um sorriso safado

- É veremos – disse Sasuke com um sorriso sarcástico

Naruto e Hinata estavam conversando e passeando por uma das partes mais desertas da praia, a muito tempo que ambos já haviam esquecido sobre os sorvetes que muito tempo atrás prometeram comprar.

Naruto começou a reclamar de fome e Hinata chamou ele para almoçar no restaurante muito bom que ela conhecia que ficava ali perto.

Ao se sentarem Hinata fez os pedidos e Naruto perguntou:

- Como você conheceu esse lugar? Ele é super afastado e tudo

- Meu pai sempre me trazia aqui quando eu era pequena, era muito bom, mas depois ele parou de me trazer quando minha irmã nasceu.

- Sua irmã?

- É, meu pai é mais apegado a minha irmã do que é a mim.

- Mas vocês parecem próximos

- Agora somos, mas antes nem éramos. Você lembra, eu era toda tímida e tudo mais.

- É, você corava sempre que eu falava com você, era engraçado, mas o que isso tem haver com seu pai?

- Bom você consegue imaginar uma garota supertímida assumindo uma grande empresa.

- Talvez...

- Bom eu não, nem meu pai, por isso ele se aproximou tanto da minha irmã na esperança de que ela não fosse como eu, entende?

- Uhum, mas agora você não é nem um pouco tímida certo?

- É mais ou menos, e meu pai quer me reconquistar achando que eu sou o futuro da empresa ou coisa parecida.

- E ele está conseguindo? – perguntou Naruto bebendo um gole do seu drink

- Talvez...

- Você quer assumir essa empresa?

- Muito, mas e você?

- Eu o que?

- Pretende assumir a empresa dos seus pais?

- Pretendo, mas não que eu tenha muita escolha – ele comentou rindo.

- Está feliz assim é?

- Uhum, quer dizer desde que eu me entendo por gente fui preparado pra isso então foda-se.

- Simples você

- Escuta, o que vamos fazer depois daqui?

- Sabe eu tive uma idéia louca.

- Ai ai e qual seria?

- Andar de bicicleta, faz anos que eu não faço isso, deu vontade.

- E onde a esperta pretende arranjar uma bicicleta?

- Tem um lugar pra alugar – ela disse sorrindo da cara de descrente dele

- Vai ficar me devendo uma ok?

- Claro

O almoço chegou e eles ficaram conversando por mais muito tempo antes de irem até as tais bicicletas.

Temari ao sair andando encontrou Ino e Sakura sentadas na areia em silêncio olhando o mar. Ela se sentou ao lado delas e Sakura ao perceber a expressão estranha da amiga perguntou o que tinha acontecido.

- O Shika me beijou – ela falou rapidamente

- COMO É?? –as duas berraram ao mesmo tempo

- Não façam tanto escândalo, é ele me beijou e o pior é que eu senti alguma coisa que não sei explicar, nunca senti isso antes, mas a sensação é tão boa.

- Você já gostou de alguém antes? – perguntou Ino séria

- Não, nunca.

- Bom, então agora já sabe qual é a sensação.

- Ah ótimo, era tudo que eu queria.

- Sabe o que eu quero? – falou Sakura

- O que?

- Quero ir pra casa, dormir e esperar que tenha alguma festa legal a noite em que possa beber e esquecer dos meus problemas

- Tenho que concordar com você –disse Ino já se levantando e sendo seguida por Temari.

Elas chegaram em casa bem rápido e quando chegaram não tinha ninguém por isso foram casa uma para seu próprio quarto dormir.

Depois de muito tempo conversando sobre assuntos banais Tenten e Neji foram almoçar, eles conversaram sobre praticamente tudo menos é claro sobre eles mesmos é claro.

Tudo aquilo estava deixando Tenten cada vez mais confusa, mas era bom conversar com Neji sem segundas intenções.

Ela estava pensando nisso quando foi interrompida por Neji que estava puxando ela na direção do mar.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou ela ainda sendo puxada pelo garoto.

- Nada comigo – ele disse

- Mas... – antes que ela acabasse de dizer alguma coisa os dois já estavam dentro do mar. Tenten tentou sair mais Neji a puxou pela cintura fazendo com que a garota fosse mais para o fundo.

- Ta gelada – ela reclamou jogando água no rosto dele

- Eu te esquento – ele disse sorrindo maroto e abraçando ela

Tenten corou e abaixou a cabeça desviando o olhar de Neji que inesperadamente puxou ela para o fundo fazendo com que a garota mergulhasse

- Porque fez isso? – ela perguntou se afastando dele com uma cara de raiva

- Porque você estava muito séria, e eu adoro sua cara de raiva.

Ela jogou água no rosto dele e no tempo em que ele fechou o olho para se proteger da água salgada ela mergulhou.

Ao abrir os olhos Neji ficou procurando a garota que tinha sumido no meio do mar mas ao se virar para ver se a garota estava atrás dele, ele sentiu algo puxando a sua perna com força fazendo com que ele mergulhasse completamente.

Quando conseguiu subir de novo a superfície Neji encontrou uma Tenten olhando pra ele com um sorriso maroto.

- É bom mergulhar os outros né?

- Tenten eu te pego – ele disse nadando rápido até ela

- Duvido que consiga – ela disse nadando também na direção da praia.

Quando Neji conseguiu alcançá-la ela já estava sentada na areia com uma cara extremamente cansada.

- Você..nada..muito rápido – ele comentou sentando ao lado dela

- Anos de prática

- Isso explica muita coisa – ele comentou rindo

- Acho melhor nós voltarmos para casa

- Porque?

- Se tiver alguma festa a noite quero estar pronta hora

- Então vamos – ele disse estendendo a mão e ajudando Tenten a se levantar e logo os dois foram andando na direção da casa ainda conversando sobre assuntos banais

Shikamaru depois de muito tempo deitado resolveu voltar a surfar e ao ir para o mar encontrou os Sasuke e Gaara que também estavam surfando.

Eles saíram do mar e foram almoçar e ficaram conversando sobre assuntos banais e depois foram dar um volta pela praia

Tinha uma parte da praia que estava cheia de tendas com pessoas que pareciam se estar arrumando uma festa.

Os três colocaram seus sorrisos mais lindos e canalhas no rosto e foram ao encontro de três garotas que estavam montando arranjos florais

- Olá garotas, eu sou Sasuke e esses dois são meus amigos, será que você poderia nos informar o que está acontecendo por aqui?

- Claro querido – disse à loira que estava mais perto de Sasuke – vai ter um luau hoje a partir das sete com uma das bandas locais, porque vocês não aparecem?

- Será que podemos trazer alguns amigos? – perguntou Gaara sorrindo falsamente

- Se forem lindos como vocês, podem trazer quantos quiserem.

- Obrigado linda – Gaara disse se aproximando e dando um beijo na bochecha da garota fazendo com que ela praticamente derretesse.

Sasuke e Shikamaru sorriram e saíram andando da tenda sendo seguidos por Gaara, quando já estavam um pouco distantes Gaara comentou:

- Oferecidas, mas gostosas.

- Concordo

- Uhum

-E então voltamos pra casa e esperamos todos voltarem para contar a novidade?

- Para as garotas também – perguntou Shika

- Fazer o que né, se agente não contar elas descobrem mesmo.

Naruto e Hinata depois de muito tempo andando de bicicleta as devolveram e se sentaram na praia para assistir ao por do sol

Estavam observando tudo aquilo em silêncio, era tão lindo quando Naruto se virou para Hinata e disse:

- Sabe Hinata, depois de passar o dia com você eu conclui uma coisa.

- O que? – ela perguntou se virando pra ele

- Que eu gosto muito de você – ele aproximou o rosto lentamente do dela – e que quero muito ficar com você – ele beijou Hinata lentamente colocando o braço em volta da cintura da garota e apertando ela contra seu corpo.

- Namora comigo? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dele depois de muito tempo se beijando

Em resposta a: pergunta de Naruto, Hinata beijou o garoto novamente, quando isso aconteceu o sou estava acabando de se por.

- Posso interpretar isso como um sim? – ele perguntou com um sorriso bobo no rosto

- Sim – ela disse sorrindo e abraçando o garoto enquanto eles voltavam a se beijar.  
Ficaram assim por mais algum tempo quando Hinata percebeu que já estava escuro, e que era melhor eles voltarem.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Naruto fazendo uma cara manhosa – ta tão bom aqui

- Vamos logo Naruto - ela disse pegando na mão dele.

Ao chegarem em casa entraram na sala e encontraram uma cena engraçada, os garotos sentados de um lado e as garotas sentadas do outro.

- Nossa, finalmente vocês chega...- disse Gaara se virando para os dois, mas parando de falar ao notar que estavam de mãos dadas e o sorriso bobo de Naruto, coisa que algum tempo depois todos notaram.

- Espera ai – disse Sasuke

- Vocês estão...- completou Sakura

- Namorando? – perguntou Temari

- É estamos – disse Naruto naturalmente se sentando com Hinata em um sofá

- Mas afinal porque estavam esperando agente? – Hinata perguntou curiosa

- Hun eh..Ah! É que todos nós fomos convidados para um luau as sete lá na praia, então vamos?

- Claro – disse Naruto

- Porque não? – disse Hinata sorrindo

E assim todos subiram para se arrumar para o luau que prometia ser muito interessante depois de todas as revelações do dia.

----------------------//-------------fim do capitulo 9------------------//--------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

E assim todos subiram para se arrumar para o luau que prometia ser muito interessante depois de todas as revelações do dia.

--------------------------------//-------------------------//----------------------------//-------------------

Capitulo 10 – Tudo que é bom dura pouco

Eram quase 7:30 quando todos estavam finalmente prontos na sala de estar, os garotos como sempre tiveram que esperar algum tempo, mas em pensamento todos diriam que aquela espera valeu a pena.

Sasuke estava parado apoiado na parede com os braços cruzados, ele estava com um jeans escuro e uma blusa azul marinho com alguns detalhes em preto e tênis, além é claro do colar de madeira que ele quase nunca tirava.

Naruto estava sentado no sofá com as pernas em cima da mesinha, ele estava usando um jeans um pouco mais claro que o de Sasuke e uma camisa vermelha e tênis.

Gaara estava jogado no outro sofá com uma expressão de tédio, ele usava uma calça jeans meio esverdeado e uma blusa preta com detalhes em branco e um colar de madeira muito parecido com o de Sasuke.

Shikamaru estava sentado no tapete com a cabeça apoiada no sofá, ele usava uma calça preta e uma blusa verde além do cabelo normalmente preso e estava usando um tipo de sandália masculina.

Neji estava em pé ao lado de Sasuke e usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa bege com detalhes em preto e tênis.

Sakura estava usando uma saia jeans bastante curta e uma blusa vinho de alcinhas além de rasteirinha pretas...

Hinata estava com um vestido tipo bata azul marinho e uma rasteirinha prateada.

Ino estava com uma calça jeans skinny e uma blusa vermelha com as costas abertas e rasteirinha bege.

Temari estava com uma saia jeans pregueada e uma blusa preta frente única e rasteirinha preta.

Tenten estava com calça jeans skinny e uma blusa verde que ia até o umbigo além de rasteirinha também verde.

Todas estavam com o cabelo solto e natural.

Assim que elas desceram Naruto foi à direção a namorada a abraçando e beijando e dizendo o quanto ela estava linda enquanto Neji se aproximava de Tenten e fazia um elogio sobre sua roupa e seu cabelo.

Shikamaru olhou para Temari com um sorriso de aprovação que rapidamente desviou o olhar enquanto Sakura e Sasuke assim como Ino e Gaara nem ao menos se encararam.

O caminho até o lugar em que seria o luau foi bastante rápido e silêncio, o clima entre aqueles seis estava ainda muito pesado e Hinata não conseguia parar de pensar que tinha certeza de que algo mudaria durante aquela festa.

A festa estava simplesmente lotada, a banda era ótima e as pessoas muito bonitas.Eles ficaram algum tempo admirando o lugar até que Naruto tomou a iniciativa e puxou Hinata para a pista de dança.

- E então o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Tenten olhando para os amigos já que esses não pareciam querer fazer muita coisa.

- Dança comigo? – perguntou Neji com um sorriso de canto nos lábios estendendo uma das mãos para a garota.

Ela olhou para as amigas que estavam com caras meio fechadas e sorriu para Neji logo em seguida:

- Claro, porque não? – logo os dois já estavam na pista de dança próximos de Naruto e Hinata que já dançavam animadamente.

Shikamaru olhou para os amigos e sem dizer nada puxou Temari para uma parte da praia mais afastada que não tinha praticamente ninguém àquela hora, mas que provavelmente mais tarde estaria cheia de casais.

- Hei! O que você pensa que está fazendo Shikamaru? – Ela perguntou quando já estavam um pouco afastados dos quatro.

- Vem logo Temari – ele ainda puxava ela na direção daquela parte mais vazia da praia sem dar nenhuma explicação a garota que por incrível que pareça se deixou ser levada, talvez porque ele fosse mais forte do que ela ou talvez porque ela simplesmente estava tão confusa sobre o que acontecem naquela manhã que achava que deveria ir.

Ino e Sakura estavam paradas de um lado olhando para Gaara e Sasuke que estavam parados e xatamente na frente delas.

Ino olhou para Gaara, era possível ver a raiva que a garota estava sentindo naquele momento apenas com o olhar. Quando Gaara abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, talvez explicar o que quis dizer mais cedo ou algo parecido ela deu as costas para ele e começou a andar na direção do bar.

Sasuke e Sakura também estavam se encarando e Sasuke ainda mantinha aquela expressão de poucos amigos no olhar. Ele olhou friamente para a garota e em seguida deu as costas para ele indo à direção da garota loira que havia lhe dando informações sobre a festa no mesmo dia mais cedo.

Gaara e Sakura ficaram ainda parados algum tempo com expressões meio chocadas, depois de alguns segundos Sakura sorriu meio sem graça enquanto Gaara sorriu maroto e com uma pequena reverencia, ele perguntou olhando para ela:

- Dança comigo?

Sakura sorriu fazendo um pequeno comprimento e entrando na brincadeira do amigo.

- Claro, será um prazer.

Gaara rapidamente puxou Sakura pela mão colocando a outra mão na cintura da garota e dançando no ritmo daquela musica animada.

- Mas então, posso saber porque o senhor me chamou para dançar?

- Eu acho que abri meus olhos e percebi...- ele parou de falar com um sorriso misterioso no rosto.

- Percebeu o que? – ela já estava pensando que poderia rapidamente se afastar se ele respondesse o que ela estava pensando.

- Que eu vou adorar ver a cara do Sasuke quando ele perceber com quem eu estou dançando.

- E também aposto que você quer ver a cara da Ino se ela me ver dançando com você.

- Talvez...- ele ainda mantinha aquele sorriso maroto no rosto e sem que Sakura percebesse, ele aos poucos foi levando ela cada vez mais na direção de Sasuke. Gaara só torcia para que o seu pequeno plano dar certo.

Ino estava andando na direção do bar e quando olhou para trás viu uma cena que a desagradou profundamente, Sakura e Gaara dançando abraços e com sorrisos no rosto. Isso apenas serviu para deixar ela com mais raiva do garoto, fazendo com que ela se dirigisse mais rápido ao bar e pegasse a primeira coisa que visse na sua frente, que no caso era vodka pura.

Quer dizer como ele podia ser tão insensível, além de falar todas aquelas coisas dela resolveu que entre todas as garotas da festa pegar sua melhor amiga seria uma boa idéia? Era por isso que ela estava tão incerta sobre ele...Afinal como confiar em um cara assim?

E Sakura? Como ela pode fazer isso com ela? Principalmente sabendo de tudo que ela sentia?

Um pouco tempo depois de andarem Shikamaru e Temari chegaram em uma parte completamente deserta da praia, ainda se podia ouvir os barulhos vindos da festa, mas tudo que iluminava aquele local era a luz da lua, que estava cheia e perfeitamente visível aquele dia no seu lotado de estrelas.

Shikamaru se sentou na areia e puxou Temari fazendo com que ela se sentasse ao lado dele, ele por algum tempo não disse nada, apenas ficou observando a lua, mas depois virou para o lado e começou a encarar Temari, com uma expressão que parecia ser de educado interesse, enquanto a garota continuava olhando fixamente para o céu não querendo encará-lo.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou um pouco irritada após algum tempo que Shikamaru a estava encarando

- Eu estou curioso Temari...- ele comentou com a voz bastante calma

- Curioso com o que?

- Porque primeiro você briga comigo quando eu não tomava atitudes com você e agora você me afasta, como se tivesse medo.

- Eu não tenho medo – ela ainda mantinha o olhar vidrado na lua.

Ele delicadamente pegou o rosto dela fazendo com que a garota o encarasse e olhou diretamente nos olhos dela.

- Então qual é o problema?

- Não tem nenhum problema – ela tentou afastar o rosto, mas ele o segurava firmemente de modo que ela não pudesse se afastar.

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela ficando com os lábios a centímetros do da garota.

- Então não me afaste – ele sussurrou e logo depois beijou a garota de modo que ela não tivesse nenhum direito de resposta.

Ela no começo não retribuiu, estava tão confusa, mas não conseguiu resistir muito tempo e beijou ele também, ao mesmo tempo em que Shikamaru colocava uma mão na cintura dela de modo a diminuir completamente à distância entre os dois.

Ino já deveria estar praticamente bêbada quando um cara chegou perto dela e se sentou ao lado dela no bar e começou a conversar:

- Olá linda, qual o seu nome? – ele tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto um olhar que certamente dava medo a garota.

- Não te interessa – ela respondeu se afastando com o pouco de lucidez que lhe restava.

- É claro que me interessa – ele puxou o braço dela, fazendo com que Ino caísse novamente na cadeira e ao mesmo tempo em que o cara se aproximava mais dela.

- Me solta! – ela tentou puxar o braço, mas ele era muito mais forte que ela.

- Eu acho que agente deveria se conhecer melhor – ele foi aproximando o rosto do dela ao mesmo tempo em que segurava firmemente o braço de Ino. Ela em um movimento rápido pegou o copo que estava na sua mão e jogou no cara e na distração dele, ela conseguiu se soltar e foi em direção a praia. O que ela não viu é que o cara estava atrás dela.

Tenten e Neji já estavam dançando a um bom tempo e ficaram realmente cansados por isso Neji puxou Tenten para uma mesa, eles ficaram lá bebendo por algum tempo e jogando conversa fora, mas uma vez Neji não tocou no assunto relacionamento, mas mesmo assim Tenten percebeu que cada vez mais aquele garoto estava mexendo com ela.

Naruto estava dançando abraçado a Hinata até que a garota disse que estava cansada e ele a puxou para uma parte onde não havia tendas e era mais silenciosa de modo que eles pudessem conversar e fazer outras coisas...

Eles estavam sentados na areia e os braços de Naruto estavam em volta da cintura de Hinata enquanto ela deixava a cabeça apoiada no ombro do garoto.

- Sabe Naruto, eu estava pensando e nós devíamos fazer alguma coisa para ajudar nossos amigos...

- Como assim Hinata, acho que não entendi – Naruto tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto enquanto Hinata mantinha um sorriso calmo.

- Ajuda os casais a se formarem é claro, está super na cara que eles se amam, só precisam de um empurrãozinho.

- Mas o que você pretende fazer?

- Isso eu não sei, mas você vai me ajudar...

- Ah, vou é? – ele comentou com um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

- Claro que sim – ela ainda mantinha aquele sorriso calmo no rosto

- Me dê um bom motivo

- Simples – ela deu vários beijinhos na boca dele – porque isso vai me deixar feliz e vai por mim, se não me ajudar você só vai sair perdendo...

- Acho que você acaba de me convencer – ele puxou ela pela cintura e a beijou novamente, só que dessa vez o beijo durou bastante.

Gaara estava dançando com Sakura e a algum tempo ele já havia notado o olhar de Sasuke em cima deles mas não fez nenhum comentário com Sakura por mais que achasse que ela também já havia percebido.

Sasuke estava perdendo a paciência, ele com certeza iria matar Gaara assim que o visse mas agora ele só conseguia pensar em tirar Sakura de perto dele por isso quando a musica que eles estavam dançando acabou e todos bateram palmas para a banda ele se aproximou e olhou para Gaara, aquele olhar que poderia congelar o sangue de uma pessoa, mas pela expressão de Gaara, Sakura notou que ele não estava se importando.

- Sabe – Sasuke disse com o tom de voz falsamente controlado - acho que você já monopolizou a Sakura demais por um dia, porque não ai procurar a Ino e deixa que eu cuido da Sakura daqui em diante.

- Claro – disse Gaara com um tom de voz animado como de quem cumpriu sua missão na vida e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Sakura se afastando dali.

- O que estava fazendo dançando com o Gaara? – Sasuke perguntou com a voz fria ao mesmo tempo em que puxava Sakura com força pela cintura fazendo os corpos dos dois ficarem extremamente colados.

- Você já respondeu a sua própria pergunta, estávamos dançando – Sakura estava muito irritada com o fato de que os dois estavam falando dela como se ela nem ao menos estivesse ali.

- Não gosto de você muito perto dele

- Porque? Sente ciúmes?

- Obvio que não, mas não gosto.

- Então porque?

- Porque se ele tentar te agarrar eu vou ter que brigar com ele e não quero isso.

- Quer saber Sasuke, eu não te entendo, a pouco tempo você estava com ódio de mim e agora está morrendo de ciúmes.

- Eu não estou com ódio de você, de onde tirou uma loucura dessas? – ele mantinha o rosto tão próximo do dela que fazia com que Sakura sentisse calafrios, mas ela tentou não mostrar nenhuma reação.

- Caso você não se lembre, hoje foi você que apelo comigo e me deixou falando sozinha.

- Eu não estava com ódio de você, eu estava bravo, tem uma enorme diferença.

- Quer dizer que não está mais bravo?

- Não, não estou – ele sorriu para ela, um dos poucos sorrisos sinceros que ela já viu o garoto dando e que na opinião dela, deixava ele ainda mais bonito.

- Que bom – ela sorriu também, mas logo depois se lamentou de ter dito aquilo.

- Então quer dizer que você fica feliz por eu não estar com raiva de você Sakura? – ele estava com o rosto perigosamente próximo do dela e ela estava sem reação.

-Hun, ehh...- ela gaguejou não sabia o que dizer, dessa vez não tinha saída para o que ela disse.

- Não precisa dizer Sakura, eu sei – e logo em seguida ele a beijou não dando a garota o direito de resposta.

Ino estava tão apressada e irritada com aquele louco que nem sequer percebeu que estava sendo seguida e quando finalmente percebeu, ela já estava em uma parte bastante vazia da praia.

Ela olhou para trás e viu o cara a seguindo e começou a correr desesperada, o pior é que para onde ela ia estava ainda mais vazio mas se ficasse parada obviamente o cara a alcançaria e ela não queria nem pensar no que poderia ocorrer nesse caso.

O cara era muito rápido e quando Ino começou a correr ele fez o mesmo e logo já havia a alcançado.

- Finalmente eu te peguei loirinha – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso segurando Ino pelos pulsos e colocando-a contra uma parede.

- Me solta!! – ela se debatia tentando afastar o cara, mas isso parecia fazer apenas com que ele quisesse prendê-la ainda mais.

O corpo dele estava colado ao dela e enquanto uma das mãos segurava os pulsos dela acima da cabeça a outra passeava pelo corpo da loira abrindo apressadamente a calça dela.

Ino já estava desesperada, ela não conseguia se soltar, estava se sentindo muito mal e lágrimas não paravam de cair dos seus olhos que já estavam fechados aquela hora esperando pelo pior.

De repente o peso saiu de cima dela, ela não estava mais presa mas também não conseguia se manter em pé, tudo estava ficando escuro e antes que ela batesse no chão sentiu braços a segurando, era a ultima coisa que ela se lembrava.

Shikamaru se afastou de Temari, mas sem diminuir muito a distância entre os dois, ele estava olhando para Temari com um sorriso no rosto, por mais que não soubesse qual seria a reação da garota.

- Hun...Shika..eu estou confusa...

- Eu gosto de você Temari, e sei que você gosta de mim, o que tem de confuso nisso? Porque você tem que complicar tanto as coisas?

- Eu não complico, isso é novidade para mim só isso...

- Uma coisa que eu nunca esperaria de você é medo Temari, mas vejo que me enganei.

- Não é isso...

- Então o que é? Porque ao invés de fugir não fala.

- Eu só não quero me machucar, será que é tão difícil de entender?

- E porque você acha que eu machucaria você?

- Eu não sei.

Shikamaru abraçou Temari carinhosamente e fez ela deitar a cabeça no peito dele, afagando levemente os cabelos da loira.

- Pois eu estou dizendo, eu nunca machucaria você. Confia em mim?

Ela fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar, não poderia dizer que confiava nele pois estaria mentindo, mas poderia tentar não é?

- Eu só preciso de tempo pra isso...Acha que pode me dar algum?

- Quanto você quiser. – dizendo isso ele beijou novamente ela, e dessa vez o beijo foi muito mais intenso.

Sakura depois de muito tempo beijando Sasuke se afastou um pouco do garoto, mas ao contrário dele que estava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto ela estava com uma expressão muito confusa.

Ao perceber a expressão da garota Sasuke rapidamente a puxou para um lugar onde teria menos gente de modo que eles pudessem conversar, e logo estavam em uma parte mais vazia daquela praia, ele parou e segurou os ombros dela de modo que ela ficasse de frente para ele.

- Acho que nós temos que conversar Sakura – ele disse olhando nos olhos dela com uma expressão séria.

- Eu não acho Sasuke – ela já estava dando alguns passos para trás, mas ele a impediu de se afastar segurando seu pulso.

- Sim, nós temos, porque você sempre foge?

- Porque eu sempre fujo Sasuke? Porque eu não quero me machucar, porque eu não quero gostar de você mais do que eu já gosto e ver você voltar a ser frio comigo e me deixar confusa e magoada.

- Eu não...

- Não adianta dizer que não vai fazer isso porque você já fez Sasuke...Se quiser algo comigo prova que não vai me machucar como sempre faz...- depois disso ela saiu correndo de volta para a festa deixando um Sasuke totalmente perdido em pensamentos sentado na areia.

Mas ao chegar lá, ela resolveu que não agüentava mais festa e voltou para casa.

Aos poucos Ino foi recobrando a consciência, mas não teve coragem de abrir os olhos, ela sentiu que estava deitada na areia e aos poucos foi se lembrando do que tinha acontecido, e sentiu uma mão acariciando levemente seu cabelo e por isso abriu os olhos.

Primeiro tudo estava preto, mas depois ela começou a enxergar cores e aos poucos conseguiu distinguir a imagem de um ruivo olhando para ela preocupada.

Sem pensar suas vezes ela se levanta e abraça Gaara, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia as lágrimas voltando a derramar dos seus olhos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem agora, não se preocupa – ele disse com a voz calma afagando os cabelos dela.

Ela apenas o abraçou mais forte, ela estava tremendo muito e com medo, nunca havia ficado tão feliz em vê-lo.

- Ele conseguiu fazer alguma coisa com você? – ele se afastou olhando para todo o corpo da garota com um olhar clinico.

-N-Não, mas eu fiquei com tanto medo que fizesse – o corpo dela voltou a tremer e Gaara a abraçou novamente tentando acalmar a garota.

- Sorte que o príncipe encantado aqui conseguiu chegar a tempo – ele disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Sorte mesmo..Mas como sabia que eu estava aqui?

- Bom foi que...

Flash Back on

Gaara estava parado encostado em uma parede com um drink na mão, estava descansando depois de tanto dançar com Sakura e sabia que depois Sasuke provavelmente tentaria matá-lo, mas aquilo não importava naquele momento. Ele estava bastante distraído quando viu uma cena que chamou sua atenção, Ino completamente bêbada indo a direção da parte deserta da praia e um cara muito estranho a seguindo, aquilo não poderia dar em boa coisa por isso resolveu ir atrás dela.

Flash Back off

- Obrigado Gaara

- Só um cara pode tocar em você, e nós dois sabemos muito bem quem é.

Ele foi aproximando o rosto do dela lentamente e a beijou. Era um beijo carinhoso e possessivo, mas rapidamente Ino se afastou.

- Não Gaara...Estou muito feliz e agradecida mas não esqueci o que você disse...

- Olha Ino, entende isso de uma vez, não foi o que eu queria dizer ok? Eu não pensei aquela hora.

- Eu não acho que tenha sido isso...E de qualquer jeito isso não importa, eu resolvi que não iria me deixar machucar de novo por você e eu não vou.

- Quanto mais você se afasta de mim mais você se machuca e você sabe disso. Você me ama Ino porque não admite que não consegue me esquecer e que quer voltar para mim?

- Olha eu estou bêbada e quase fui estuprada, não é a melhor hora pra gente conversar isso.

- Mas quando vai ser?

- Eu não sei Gaara – as lágrimas voltaram a cair do rosto da garota – eu só sei que quero voltar para casa e quero esquecer que hoje aconteceu – ela começou a andar de volta para casa.

- Eu não vou te deixar voltar sozinha, vou com você – ele disse alcançando a garota e começando a andar do lado dela.

- Pode aproveitar a festa, não quero estragar sua noite.

- Essa festa estava uma droga mesmo.

Logo os dois já estavam indo para casa e não disseram uma palavra por todo o caminho, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos e quando chegaram em casa Ino foi falar com Sakura enquanto Gaara subiu para o seu quarto.

Neji e Tenten ficaram muito tempo dançando e conversando, mas quando a festa começou a esvaziar eles perceberam que já devia ser muito tarde e acharam melhor voltar para casa. Em horas nenhuma Neji falou sobre o relacionamento dos dois, mas porque ele tinha um plano na cabeça para conseguir a confiança da garota.

Eles chegaram em casa e algumas luzes estavam acesas. Eles foram à direção da luzes e viram Ino e Sakura sentadas na mesa da cozinha tomando algo que parecia ser chá.

Tenten logo falou para Neji que algo deveria ter acontecido e que era melhor ele subir para que elas pudessem conversar.

- O que aconteceu? – Tenten perguntou depois que Neji tinha subido as escadas, rapidamente Ino resumiu os acontecimentos da noite assim como Sakura e logo Tenten também estava contando tudo que havia acontecido com ela o que não era muita coisa.

Sasuke ficou algum tempo sentado na areia pensando nas palavras de Sakura mas logo depois achou melhor voltar para casa.

Ao chegar ele subiu direto para o seu quarto mas notou a porta do quarto de Gaara aberta e dentro ele e Neji estavam conversando com rostos sérios.

- Nossa Sasuke, já voltou? – perguntou Gaara com um sorriso cínico

- Não é um holograma aqui, seu idiota – Sasuke respondeu se jogando no sofá.

- E então como foi a noite? – perguntou Neji

- Contem as suas que eu conto a minha

Logo os três estavam mais uma vez relatando a noite deles com riqueza de detalhes.

Naruto e Hinata ficaram horas deitados na areia e só perceberam que estava tarde quando olharam para as tendas e viram que não havia absolutamente ninguém lá, por isso acharam melhor voltar para casa.

Eles chegaram e tudo estava escuro o que indicava que todos estavam dormindo, por isso subiram silenciosamente e cada um foi para o seu quarto pensando em aproveitar o resto da noite para descansar um pouco.

Temari estava deitada na areia abraçada a Shikamaru, ela achou que havia dormindo porque quando abriu os olhos Shikamaru estava deitado com o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e já estava amanhecendo.

- Shikaaaaa – ela berrou realmente assustada por ter deixado o tempo passar assim

- Hun? O que? – perguntou ele ainda meio tonto de sono

- Já está amanhecendo, nós temos que voltar.

Shikamaru olhou para o céu, olhou novamente para Temari e só depois de levantou e ajudou a garota a se levantar e pouco tempo depois cada um já estava dentro do seu próprio quarto, sabendo que tudo iria mudar depois daquela noite.

Nessa noite ninguém dormiu muito, pois todos tinham o que pensar, o que concluir e o que relembrar.

O resto daquela semana passou incrivelmente rápido. Talvez porque Naruto e Hinata ficavam o tempo todo grudados fazendo programinhas para casais não tendo tempo para pensar em planos mirabolantes para unir casais assim como Temari e Shikamaru que pareciam que nunca mais iria se largar e fazendo conseqüentemente com que os "infelizes da casa" os evitassem ao máximo

Talvez porque Neji e Tenten estavam mais próximos que nunca, fazendo muitos programas sozinhos apesar de nada estar acontecendo entre os dois de modo que todos desconfiassem que aquela amizade iria evoluir rapidamente para algo mais interessante.

E talvez porque Ino fazia o possível e o impossível para evitar Gaara e adiar uma conversa que ela tinha prometido a ele, enquanto Gaara tinha milhões de planos para vencer uma aposta que havia se tornado uma questão pessoal, mas não teve tempo de colocar nada em prática.

Talvez porque Sasuke e Sakura se evitavam mutuamente, ele por não saber o que fazer ou dizer e ela por ter vergonha do que fez e diz.

E finalmente era sexta-feira de novo e parece que Hinata finalmente tinha um plano porque como ela mesmo disse na noite anterior para Naruto

Tudo que é bom dura pouco e é exatamente por isso que temos que fazer com que os momentos sejam os melhores possíveis...

-----------//------------------fim do capitulo 10---------//------------//----------------


End file.
